Aftermath
by ShadowHunter303
Summary: After middle school, Clary's group of friends is split in half. They all tried and failed to keep in touch, life got in the way. It's only when the district runs out of money and has to combine the two high schools that old friends are forced to reunite. Whether they like it or not. Because let's be real, high school changes people. And they've all been changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, my fledglings! So... I know that I'm horrible and all because I haven't updated Rivals in forever but I'm going to be real... I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to finish it. Just because I had basically reached an ending point but then I got to thinking that I didn't want it to end yet so I decided to add some random drama and now I just have no idea where it's going. That's sort of why I haven't updated.**

**But anyway, this is a story that I had initially posted several years ago but I took down because I wanted to focus on the other stories I was working on. I just rediscovered it and figured I should try to put it back up. So, enjoy!**

CLARY'S POV

Middle school is where friends are made. It's easy, the drama is small and the people are far nicer. After all, everybody's still young and growing. But high school is where all those tight-knit groups are broken apart. It's when the middle schools split up and when everything gets far more complicated. So people tend to try to stick with what they know but that gets a lot harder to do when everything you've ever known changes.

For Clary Fairchild and Simon Lewis that was when the school consolidation clause was finally put into action and later when it was finally finished just before the beginning of their junior year. The county had run out of money to fund two high schools so they decided to put the two together.

In middle school, Clary and Simon had been in a group of great friends. There was Isabelle and Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Jace Herondale, Maia Roberts, and Jordan Kyle. Now, Maia and Jordan had ended up going to the same high school as Clary and Simon but in the beginning of their freshman year, a rift had come between them all and eventually they just drifted apart into two small groups. They still saw Maia and Jordan around but they never spoke with each other anymore, just the occasional polite smile or nod of acknowledgment in the halls.

Izzy, Alec, Jace, and Magnus all went to the other high school. It only took the summer from 8th to 9th grade for Clary and Simon to lose most communication with them. Usually, they would all make plans to hang out with each other but that summer it was different. That summer it was almost like they all knew everything was changing and so everything did change.

Now Clary focused on her art and Simon focused on his music. They were still best friends, a relationship that had lasted as long as theirs wouldn't break easily. Simon had made a few new friends though, Eric, Matt, and Kirk. They were in a band together but Simon always put his relationship with Clary first.

But now that their junior year was about to start they didn't know what to think. Isabelle, Alec, Jace, and Magnus would be going to their school again. All her old friends would be right there and yet she stared down at her phone. Isabelle's Snapchat displayed on the screen in front of her. Clary's fingers itched to send her something, anything. She was saved from her indecisiveness though when a notification appeared at the top of her phone from Simon.

_Si: You ready for tomorrow?_

Clary left Snapchat to reply to her best friend. She was flat on her back in her bed. The covers flung all around her since she had been tossing and turning throughout the sleepless night.

_Clary: No. Why else do you think I'm still awake at midnight?_

_Si: Me neither. We might not even run into any of them though and if we do we might not recognize them, or they might not recognize us._

_Clary: As much as I'd love to believe that, it isn't very likely. We may not talk anymore but Izzy and I still have each other on all social media._

_Si: And?_

_Clary: And... she's changed. She's not pretty anymore... she's drop-dead gorgeous._

_Si: What about the others?_

_Clary: I've seen a couple pictures of them.  
They've changed too._

_Si: You know I always figured that at least you and Jace would've still kept in touch over all this time.  
Ever since third grade you guys were best friends, there were even times when I thought he was going to replace me._

Clary shook her head at the message but figured Simon was pretty reasonable to have ever thought that. Her and Jace Herondale had once been like two peas in a pod. She had once told him everything and vice versa, now she couldn't even remember his birthday.

_Clary: He could never have replaced you. But that's just what happens. People stop talking.  
It's life._

_Si: When was the last time we spoke to Maia or Jordan?_

_Clary: End of last year when we were signing yearbooks. I heard they started dating over the summer._

_Si: Same. _

There was a long pause where neither of them sent a message. Clary laid on her bed and stared at her clock, the minutes ticking by ever so slowly. The faint light outlining the numbers almost seemed to shake in the darkness. Her phone buzzed again.

_Si: Do you think we've changed?_

_Clary: All I know is that you're still Simon and I'm still Clary._

_Si: The one constant in our lives._

_Clary: Ok we need to sleep._

_Si: Says who?_

_Clary: Any and all doctors.  
And me.  
Good night Si._

_Si: Good night Clare.  
And may the gods be watching over us all tomorrow._

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

"Alec, what are you doing?" Isabelle asked her brother as she entered their kitchen. It was almost midnight and tomorrow was their first day of school but Izzy had thought she heard a noise coming from downstairs so she got up to investigate. Sure enough, she had found her older brother awake.

Alec turned around from where he stood at the counter. There was bagel shoved into his mouth and he had a drink in his hand. He ripped half the bagel off so that he could actually chew and swallow before he responded. "I was hungry."

"Is this about the school consolidation?" Izzy asked knowing that her brother ate when he was anxious. "Or is it just about going back to school in general?"

Alec sighed, his shoulders dropping. "Both."

"You'll have me," Izzy said comfortingly and walked over to put a hand on his shoulder. "And Magnus. We'll be there."

"I just wish that Jace would be too..." Alec averted her eyes as he stared down at his shoeless feet.

"I know, but he made his choice a while ago. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Clary or Maia."

"Have you even talked to either of them in the past two years?"

"No," Isabelle admitted and looked down at her phone. She had seen some pictures they would post on social media and from the looks of it they weren't very good friends anymore, but clearly, Simon and Clary still were. "But that doesn't mean we can't become friends again."

"Izzy everything's different," Alec said as he started to dispose of his late night snack, a clear sign his nerves were going down but that didn't make Isabelle feel any better. She knew her brother well enough to know that now he was likely feeling depressed at the thought of his lost friends. "We don't even know them anymore."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"We should get some sleep." Alec put his hand on Isabelle's back and started guiding her to the stairs. "And by the Angel, we should pray that tomorrow goes smoothly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Real quick update because the first one is super short with basically nothing. So here starts the drama. Comment your thoughts and hope you like it!**

CLARY'S POV

Simon turned off the engine to his car but neither of them moved. Clary stared forward at the school she had come to know so well and yet she felt like it was the start of Freshman year all over again. Just sitting in the parking lot she could already see some familiar faces from the three years of middle school. Faces she hadn't spoken with in longer than she could remember.

After a while, Simon turned to Clary. "We're going to have to get out at some point you know."

Clary turned back to him with a pout. "But we only have lunch together." She scowled down at her schedule that differed so much from Simon's. "It's not fair."

Simon rolled his eyes. "I know that's not actually why you don't want to go in."

Clary turned back forward in her seat and crossed her arms. "I hate that you know me so well."

Simon shrugged. "It's not very hard to guess. I mean, I'm feeling the exact same thing right now."

"Then we feel each other's pain, I say we skip." Clary smiled hopefully at Simon who just raised an eyebrow back.

"Our mothers would kill us," Simon pointed out. He opened his mouth to say something else but then he elbowed Clary and pointed out the window. "Look it's Sebastian, Meliorn, and Raphael. It's a good sign already."

Clary turned to look at where he was pointing and sure enough she saw the three jocks walking by, somehow already having acquired new jerseys from the school. Over the years Clary had developed a lot of "friendships" with some of the more popular people. She didn't know how but she did and now she was invited to most every party and could talk to basically anyone. Clary looked back at Simon and shrugged before she pushed open the door to his car, grabbed her backpack, and jogged over to the three. She jumped onto Sebastian's back clearly scaring the shit out of him.

"Christ Fairchild, wear a bell!" Seb exclaimed after Clary hopped off him and made her presence known. Simon quickly caught up with them and walked by Clary's side.

"It's good to see you too Seb," Clary laughed as she gave him a quick side hug. Sebastian rolled his eyes before pulling Clary into a real hug.

"Hey Clary," Meliorn greeted her and gave her a quick hug. Raphael followed after him.

"Sup Clare."

Clary smiled at her three friends. After returning to her spot next to Simon she took her best friend's hand in her own, it was something they had done since they were kids. Everybody at this point knew that Clary and Simon were like brother and sister so if anyone even made a joke about them being together Clary would rip their face off.

"Hey guys, it's been too long. Are you excited to see all your old friends?" Clary wondered as she swung her and Simon's hand back and forth.

Sebastian shrugged glancing back at the other two boys. "I can't think of many friends of mine that didn't come here."

"What about Jonathon?" Meliorn said after a moment and all three seemed to be remembering him just then.

"Oh yeah I remember Jon," Raphael said thoughtfully. "There was also like Will and Jem or something."

"Oh yeah," Clary said, her heart sinking slightly as she recognized the first name. She stared forward sadly as she thought about those people. "Will was Jace Herondale's cousin."

"And Jace!" Meliorn exclaimed.

"Jace was pretty cool, everybody used to talk to him," Sebastian said.

"Yeah," Raphael said just as they got inside the school. "Alright well we've got to go, it may be the first day but we need to talk to coach. See you later Clary. Simon."

Clary waved as the three walked off. She let out an exhausted sigh as she and Simon continued walking in a different direction. Simon let go of Clary's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They headed towards the locker that Clary had had for the past two years, at this school once you got a locker that was it for all four years.

"See," Simon said in a high voice. "I told you today would be fine..." Clary raised her eyebrows up at him and Simon caved. "Yeah, that wasn't too much fun. Just wait until we see the actual _people _not just hear their names."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Clary said stopping in front of her locker. Simon took his arm off her and leaned against the locker next to hers. She unlocked it expertly.

"That time may come sooner than expected," Simon said and stood straight before whispering to Clary. "Incoming, 12 o'clock."

Clary turned her head to see two sets of familiar black hair. Isabelle and Alec Lightwood were standing just a few feet away from them talking. Isabelle looked away from Alec for just a moment and caught Clary's eye. Her mouth parted slightly as she stopped talking mid-sentence and she looked like Clary felt. Pretty damn surprised.

Alec was much taller than he had been before, though that's not saying much seeing as he was always tall. Isabelle appeared to be about his height, Clary found that surprising until she saw upon further inspection that the girl was wearing heels. Her black hair fell all the way down her back while Alec's swooped across his forehead. His eyes were as blue as ever while hers were perfectly dark. Clary thought that she recognized them but at the same time, they were barely the people she once knew.

"Clary? Simon?" Isabelle said and Alec turned. His eyebrows shot up when he saw them and the two slowly walked over to Clary's locker. She closed it halfway.

"Isabelle. Alec." Clary mimicked Isabelle without actually meaning too. "It's been-"

"-a long time." Izzy finished Clary's sentence and the four spent the next minute or so in silence.

"So how have you guys been lately?" Simon finally asked ending the awkward silence.

"Good," Isabelle answered and Clary noticed that Alec was constantly checking his phone.

"Expecting a call, Alec?" Clary asked and he looked up startled.

"Yeah," He sighed and put his phone in his pocket. "Magnus was supposed to text me once he got to school."

Clary was about to respond when Maia and Jordan walked by. Jordan had his arm around Maia and they were laughing about something. Once they both saw Clary and the three others they paused though. Clary had hardly ever spoken with either of them in the past couple of years. It was as strange to see them now as it was to see Isabelle and Alec. Though at least Clary already knew exactly what these two looked like.

"Hey," Jordan greeted them though he was looking more at Alec and Isabelle.

"Hey Jordan, hey Maia," Isabelle said and Clary's gaze fell to the floor. She didn't really know what to say to them. When she looked back up they were walking away again. Isabelle watched them for a moment before turning back to Clary and Simon. "You guys don't talk anymore?" She asked it as a question though Clary could tell it was clearly meant more as a statement.

Simon shook his head. "No, haven't really since middle school."

Isabelle nodded slowly just as the warning bell rang. All four of them looked up at the clock immediately. Clary fidgeted with her hands. She ran her fingers through her orange hair. "I guess we should be going to class."

"Yeah," Isabelle said. "It was nice talking to you guys." Isabelle started walking away before anyone could say anything else though Alec lingered for a moment.

"It really was nice to see you guys again," Alec said and Clary smiled softly. Alec seemed to hesitate for a moment before he walked off leaving Clary and Simon alone.

"We should get to class," Simon said after a moment and Clary nodded. She was happy because despite not having the same exact class the two at least had their first period close to each other. Simon separated from Clary just a few doors down from where she had to be. She had chemistry first period with the same teacher she had for biology the year before.

Clary got into the class just as the bell rang. She stopped triumphantly for a moment because she actually made it there on time. Her teacher, Mr. Blackthorn, sighed as Clary clumsily took the last seat available. He barely even glanced at Clary as he organized a stack of papers on his desk.

"You're cutting in close Ms. Fairchild," He said. "I hope you don't plan on making being late a habit like you did last year."

Clary sighed. "See only such a fantastic teacher could know me so well and-"

"Clarissa," Blackthorn cut her off and finally looked up from the papers. "Don't make me give you detention on the first day."

"Yes sir," Clary replied with a smirk and a soldier-like tone. Blackthorn eyed her once more before looking back to his papers.

As Blackthorn began going over the syllabus for the year Clary felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked over to see that Maia was sitting next to her, she hadn't even noticed the girl when she first came in.

"So, they're back," She said and Clary was a little taken aback. How could she think she could start a casual conversation with Clary after all this time? It didn't work like that. It would never work like that again.

"Yeah." Clary nodded and looked back down at her desk as she sorted out some of her things. "But that doesn't mean everything's going to change."

* * *

The moment Clary had gotten to the cafeteria she had practically fallen into Simon. This was going to be her first year without a single class with Simon and so far she found that it wasn't going to be easy. The two sat down at a half-empty table and started trading stories immediately. They didn't even bother with buying a lunch.

"Isabelle's in my science," Simon said. "And Jordan has been in two of my classes so far but he's usually in a few of my classes."

"I have first with Maia," Clary said. "You know it was kind of weird. She tried to talk to me, didn't even say hi or anything, she just tried to talk about the consolidation."

"What did you say back?" Simon wondered.

Clary shrugged. "I told her it doesn't necessarily mean anything. We haven't even seen Magnus or Jace yet and it was so awkward talking to Izzy and Alec. You can't just erase two years of not talking to each other."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true," Simon said and then he leaned towards Clary. "But I did see Magnus in the hallway. He was with Alec and they were... you know." Simon cringed a little.

Clary furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Simon tapped his hands together but didn't speak further until it finally hit Clary what he was talking about. "OH!" She exclaimed. "Oh you mean they were kissing?"

"Yes! Finally!" Simon yelled throwing his hands up.

"You could've just said that they were kissing," Clary pointed out but Simon just rolled his eyes. "Well good for them. They're good together."

"Oh sure," Simon said a little uncomfortably. "I'm just not the largest fan of PDA. I mean you remember what happened when that couple was making out next to my locker last year." Clary laughed, she did, in fact, remember that.

"Yup," She said with a large grin. "I distinctly remember you pouring an entire bottle of water on them."

Simon nodded. "Yeah, Meliorn was pretty pissed at me for taking his water bottle." Clary laughed loudly at the memory. "Speaking of the jocks," Simon motioned his head for Clary to look behind her. "It appears that Sebastian is summoning you."

Clary turned around to see that Sebastian was waving her over. She looked back at Simon and the two shrugged at the same time before grabbing their bags and switching tables. When they got over there Clary slid in next to Seb while Simon sat across from her beside Raphael.

"What do you dweebs want?" Clary asked looking around at them.

"Why do I have to want something to want to talk to you?" Seb asked with a mock hurt expression. Clary restrained herself from rolling her eyes. She knew Sebastian too well. "I can't believe you would think that of me Clare. How could I possibly-"

"Sebastian." Clary cut him off and he immediately dropped the act and grinned.

"Fine you caught me," He said and Clary motioned for him to get on with it. "I saw you talking to that girl from middle school. I can't remember her name but it was the one with the black hair and brown eyes."

"Isabelle?" Simon raised an eyebrow and Seb clapped his hands together once.

"Yeah, Isabelle. Thanks, man," He turned back to Clary. "Well, I was wondering if you would possibly, maybe, hopefully, consider putting in a good word for me with her?"

At that Clary looked over at Simon. The two shared a brief glance with each other and Clary could tell he was thinking the same thing she was. Clary turned back to Sebastian and pursed her lips. "I think Isabelle would be just a tad too much for you to handle."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He looked offended.

"Just that you're used to being the heartbreaker while Isabelle has actually never had her heart broken before," Clary said. "Plus, I'm not even friends with her. I couldn't help you if I wanted to."

Sebastian sighed but seemed to accept defeat. "Fine."

"Yeah," Clary stood back up. "Now as much fun as it was having you try to get me to set you up with a girl I used to know, the bell should be ringing in three, two-" Clary pointed up just as the bell went off. She smirked at how accurate she was. The boys all gathered their stuff and Raphael shook his head at Clary.

"How do you do that?" He wondered slinging his bag over his shoulder. "You weren't even looking at the clock."

Clary shrugged as she linked her arm with Simon's. "It's a gift. I'll see you guys later." As they reached the hallway Clary noticed that Sebastian hadn't gone on with the other two and was still walking with her and Simon. "You can stop stalking us now." She said glancing back at him with a bored expression.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I'm not, my next class is in this direction." He pulled up his schedule on his phone as if to prove it. Clary looked down to read it and was a little surprised.

"Oh, we have the same class." She realized.

"Yeah, so I'm not stalking you Red," He joked and Clary lightly punched him in the arm.

"And actually," Simon said pulling away from Clary and pointing in a different direction. "I'm this way."

Clary pouted. "Aww man, alright well I'll see you after school at your car."

"If you're more than five minutes late I'm leaving without you," Simon said pointedly as he walked backward and Clary chuckled though she knew he would leave without her if she was late. He spun around on his heel and walked off leaving Seb and Clary to go to their next class.

"How long have you and Simon been friends again?" Sebastian asked.

"Since birth," Clary answered immediately. "Our parents knew each other."

"So you guys might as well be actual siblings then."

Clary laughed. "Yeah, we basically are."

"What about that other group of friends you had?" Sebastian looked down at Clary as she grimaced. "What?"

"Nothing," Clary shook her head. "It's just that I haven't really talked to them in a while."

"But aren't they all here now?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't automatically make us friends again." Clary shrugged. "I've made new friends and I'm sure that they all have too."

"I guess," There was a short pause before Seb spoke again. He sounded almost excited. "Oh, do you remember this morning when we were talking about Jonathon and the other guys?" Clary nodded. "Well, it turns out that one of them, Will, is in a few of my classes." Seb looked like he was going to speak again but a very deep husky and British voice that Clary barely recognized cut him off.

"Talking about me are we?" Clary turned to see that William Herondale had practically appeared out of nowhere. He swung an arm around Clary's shoulders like they were still best friends. "Understandable I suppose, I am quite interesting and a fascinating topic to discuss."

"Classes like this one," Sebastian continued as they walked into the class. Clary laughed and stepped away from Will so that she could actually look at him. He hadn't changed much but he was definitely taller and his hair somehow seemed to be a darker shade of black. His voice was deeper but other than that he was the same old Will Clary had known since she met his cousin.

"Clary you look so different," Will said and Clary almost blushed. "Really, where did my little shortcake go after all this time?"

"She's still here," Clary said sitting down. Will took the seat next to her and Sebastian sat behind her. "She just grew up."

"I can tell," Will's phone went off at that moment and he laughed after reading the message.

"Who are you talking to?" Clary asked. "Jem?"

Will sent a quick message before looking back up at Clary. "Yeah, I'm surprised you remember him. In fact, I'm a little surprised you remember me, from what I've heard you've made a lot of friends since the group split up." Will glanced back at Sebastian and Clary rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Seb has told you about me I'm sure is a lie," Clary said glaring at the boy but he simply smiled back innocently.

"Seb hasn't told me anything," Will said. "No, I've just asked around."

Clary raised her eyebrows. "Really? Why?" She was suspicious; why would Will be interested enough about what Clary had made of her social life to ask random people he didn't know?

"Because you used to be like a sister to me Clary," His voice was suddenly very serious. "But once you lost contact with my cousin and the Lightwoods you lost contact with me. I've missed you, carrot top."

Clary smiled, she leaned over towards Will and gave him a short hug. "I've missed you too."


	3. Chapter 3

CLARY'S POV

After school, Clary headed straight to Simon's car. The rest of the day had been fairly uneventful. Clary had ended up having another class with Will and her last period with Magnus but about halfway through the period, Clary realized that Magnus actually didn't recognize her. She had snuck glances at him throughout the class and she knew that he had seen her but she also knew from the look on his face that he truly did not know who she was. Had Clary really changed that much?

Even in art class (which she had had right before lunch), things had been pretty calm but that was how things usually were. Clary had never had a problem with art before since it was her favorite class and hobby. She hadn't even cared enough to check who else was in her class when she got there. Art class was the one place where Clary never made an effort to meet and talk to people. It was the one time when she could find solitude.

When Clary reached Simon's car he was leaning against it waiting. As she approached he checked his watch.

"Wow you're right on time, I don't think that's ever happened before," Simon stated sarcastically and Clary rolled her eyes. She stopped in front of Simon and glared at him.

"Oh haha, I have terrible punctuality. Real funny," she said.

"It is funny," Simon said smiling. "It's in fact quite funny, you just can't see the hilarity because it's about you. But let me assure you, it is very funny."

Clary rolled her eyes as she began walking around the car to the passenger's side. "Whatever, but do I have a story for you. You'll never guess who I have two classes with and who else I have one class with."

"Izzy and Alec," Simon said looking past her.

"Nope, it was-"

"No, I mean." Simon waved his hand to silence her and then he pointed behind her. "Isabelle and Alec are over there." Clary turned around to see the siblings at a car in the row behind where they were parked. As she turned around though, her eye was caught by a group of guys standing at a different car a little ways away from the Lightwoods.

"And there's Jace," Clary whispered as her gaze stuck to the gold-haired boy that was standing out in the crowd. She couldn't see him well from how far away they were but Clary could tell he had clearly grown a bit, he was probably almost as tall as Alec. His hair was as blond as ever and he was wearing a letterman jacket.

Jace patted one of his friends on the back and said something before he turned around and walked away from them. He was headed in the direction of Isabelle and Alec and Clary was happy. Of course, she had expected them to stay friends though since Jace and Alec had known each other as long as Clary had known Simon. They had always been inseparable, their bond was closer than the blood they did not share.

Clary watched as Jace neared them. Isabelle had been getting into the passenger side of the car when she saw him. She looked down immediately and got into the car. Clary cocked her head at Izzy's weird reaction but then she noticed that Jace wasn't walking towards them. He was walking past them.

Everything suddenly seemed to be in slow motion as Alec caught Jace's gaze. He didn't stop walking but the two were staring at each other, that much was obvious. It was only when Clary saw Alec was actually glaring at him that the world continued at its normal pace. The raven-haired boy got into his car and slammed the door so hard Clary could hear it from where she stood. Jace continued walking until he reached a plain black motorcycle. He got on it, revved the engine, and drove away just as Alec drove off in the opposite direction.

Clary and Simon watched the entire scene play out in silence. As soon as both vehicles were out of sight they turned to each other with equally stunned expressions, neither of them having any idea about what just happened. Simon spoke first breaking the quiet.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

"They're so different!" Isabelle exclaimed as she and Alec left the parking lot of the school. She was trying to ignore the fact that they had just seen Jace. "I found out that last year Maia was the student body vice president, Jordan was on the soccer team the last two years and made varsity last year, Simon is the president of the chess club and is in a band, and Clary-"

"Is one of the fastest runners on the track team and painted a mural for the school last year." Alec finished for her and Isabelle sighed.

"Yup, not only that but I guess Maia and Jordan started dating." At that, Alec glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow. "And Clary is one of the most popular girls in our grade."

"Then I suppose it shouldn't be too long before she becomes reacquainted with _Jace_," Alec spat out his name like it was venom.

Isabelle leaned her head against the window and watched the scenery go by. "I hope she does."

"Why?" Alec questioned harshly. "He doesn't deserve to have friends like Clary or any of them anymore. He's a jackass that chose popularity and sports over his best friends. The people who were always there for him."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and ignored the statement. "Because maybe she's what he needs to get his senses back. They were best friends once and she had as much influence over what he did as you used to have. Maybe they can regain that relationship, that trust. If anyone can bring our Jace back, it's Clary."

"Maybe she can," Alec said, "but either way I don't want him back as a friend. For all I care, that golden-haired asshat can move across the world and stay there."

"At least you didn't say 'die in a hole.'" Isabelle sighed.

"I wouldn't say that," Alec said. "Because if Jace were to die it'd be by gun and I would be the one pulling the trigger." Isabelle grimaced at that but knew it was probably true.

After Jace made the football team his freshman year his teammates had told him to drop Alec as a friend. Alec was on the track team and was pretty good looking but he wasn't popular enough so the football players didn't like him. Jace had, of course, been extremely reluctant, he had even told them no constantly, but after multiple threats to get him kicked off the team or worse the guys had finally convinced Jace to not only stop talking to Alec but to completely humiliate him in front of the entire school.

At the homecoming dance, Jace had helped Alec get homecoming king for the sole purpose of pouring a bucket of water over him. The worst part of it was that as Alec was running off stage, it was announced to the entire school that he was gay. Alec didn't care about the humiliation after that. The only thing he cared about was that Jace, his oldest and closest friend, had just revealed his biggest secret.

After a couple of weeks, everybody stopped caring about Alec's humility though and things went back to normal. Most people didn't actually care about the fact that Alec was gay and accepted him for who he was but he still ended up getting a lot of threats and really cruel comments. Magnus had stayed by Alec's side through all of it and even helped him deal with everything people were saying. It took a little while later still but the two had ended up dating and Alec hadn't been happier since. Sure, he lost his best friend but he had also gained a boyfriend.

"Do you think they're all thinking the same thing as us right now?" Isabelle asked abruptly after a long silence. She turned away from the window and looked over at her brother who was focusing on driving.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked far calmer now that they were no longer talking about Jace.

"Like are they all thinking about how different we are? Are Clary and Simon discussing how you grew almost a foot and started dating Magnus? Are Maia and Jordan talking about how my fashion sense has completely changed?" Isabelle asked looking down at herself. She was wearing black shorts and a purple crop top with heeled boots. In middle school, she had basically been as plain as Clary was with basic jeans and loose t-shirts.

Alec chuckled. "You're thinking too much. Relax, text one of your friends."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "My only actual friends consist of you and Magnus."

"Then text Magnus."

"He's at work."

Alec sighed. "Fine, then why don't you try texting Maia or Clary? If you want our old lives back so much then take matters into your own hands now and send one of them a message."

Isabelle looked down at her phone. She opened up her contacts and scrolled slowly through. As she did her eyes glanced over Jace H., then Jorden K., then Simon L., then Clary M., and lastly Maia R.. Isabelle pressed the lock button and stared down at her own reflection in the black screen. She couldn't do it, too much time had passed and even though Alec was right, she couldn't do it.

**Before you all get too mad at Jace, I have to spoil the story for y'all and say that _! JACE DID NOT OUT ALEC!_ It was somebody else but Alec thinks it was Jace. Let's be real, Jace isn't horrible like that. And anyone who does out someone else is a terrible human being that doesn't deserve friends.**  
**But anyway, hope y'all liked this chapter. Comment your thoughts. Love you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

MAIA'S POV

"Well if it isn't the infamous Jace Herondale." Maia boldly walked up to the blonde boy the morning of their second day at school. She was alone since Jordan had to talk with one of his friends before classes.

Upon hearing his name Jace turned away from the friends he had been speaking to. When he saw Maia he raised an eyebrow before turning back to his friends, saying something, and walking towards her.

"Long time no see," Jace greeted her and Maia laughed dryly.

"You're telling me. You must've grown, what, 9 inches since I last saw you," Maia said and Jace nodded.

"I had a bit of a growth spurt." He flashed his golden smile. "So, tell me." Jace looked past Maia and scanned the hallways before his gaze returned to her. "Where are the others? Jordan, Clary, Simon?"

Maia's smile fell slightly. "Jordan's busy at the moment and..." She paused. "I haven't talked with Clary or Simon in two years. _Really _talked, I mean. We've spoken occasionally but we haven't had an actual conversation in two years."

Jace seemed surprised by this. "Oh man, I'm sorry."

Maia shrugged. "It's okay, they're doing good the last time I checked. Still closer than ever."

"Good," Jace said but Maia noticed something strange in his voice.

"So," she said and gestured with her head that they should walk and talk. "Where are the Lightwoods at? Magnus? I saw Alec and Izzy yesterday, they were talking with Clary and Simon."

"Yeah." Jace scratched his head. "Well just like you guys split up, I sort of went my own way from them too." Maia's eyebrows shot up as Jace continued. "I haven't talked to them in over a year. Not even a hi as we pass in the halls, not even a glance really."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I've done some pretty shitty stuff in the past couple years," Jace spoke quietly with guilt present in his voice. Maia felt bad for him though she couldn't imagine what he could've possibly done that was so bad it ended his friendship with Alec. "Anyway." All emotion was suddenly wiped from Jace's face and he smiled back down at Maia. "How have you been the past couple of years?"

"I've been good," Maia said. "Jordan and I have been dating for about three months. I have some good friends, I do well in my classes. Life is good."

"You and Jordan?" Jace's smile was suddenly genuine as Maia nodded. "That's great, I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks. What about you? What have you been up to?"

"I play football now," Jace said. "My grades are the same as they've always been."

"Low B's, high C's," Maia remembered and Jace laughed.

"Yup. Life's been good for me too."

Maia stopped their walking as they rounded a corner. "That's fantastic, Jace. I'm glad."

"Me too."

"How have you been doing with the consolidation?" Maia asked. "Have you seen Clary or Simon yet? I know you have a class with Jordan but from the sound of it you two haven't really talked."

Jace chuckled. "Uh, no. I haven't seen them but if Clary's friends with Isabelle again I'm not entirely sure they'll _want _to see me."

"What does that mean?" Maia asked but her voice trailed off as she watched Jace's face go slack. "What?" She wondered and turned her head to follow his line of sight.

"Speak of the devil," Jace whispered as Maia saw what he was looking at. The short redhead they had met when they were 8 stood about halfway down the hall. She was hugging a tall brunette with glasses. And when they parted she laughed loudly and playfully punched his arm. After a moment Simon turned and entered the class they stood in front of and Clary continued down the hallway walking in the opposite direction of Maia and Jace.

Upon seeing Jace's sodden expression Maia thought for a moment before nudging him with her elbow and grinning. "I have first with Clary. If you want, you can walk me to class as an excuse to see her."

Jace laughed softly but shook his head. "No, I should probably be getting to class. It was nice talking to you though Maia. Tell Jordan I say hi." Jace put his hand on Maia's shoulder and smiled at her before turning and walking away.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"Clarissa Fairchild." Clary had been collecting her things after the final bell rung but she looked up curiously when someone said her name. She was shocked to see Magnus was the only other person left. "That was the name Mr. Wayburn called out yesterday during roll call and I thought to myself 'I used to know someone named Clarissa, but this couldn't possibly be her. Her last name was Morgenstern.' Not only that but the beautiful, short, red-headed girl that had responded looked nothing like the adorable, tomboyish girl I used to know." Clary smiled as Magnus slowly walked closer to her desk. "So, I did a little digging last night and I found out that the girl I used to knows mom's maiden name was Fairchild."

"Hi Magnus," Clary greeted him and Magnus smiled widely.

"It's good to see you, biscuit." When he called Clary by her old nickname she laughed. It was a genuine, lighthearted laugh and Clary loved how it felt. It felt like nostalgia. "So, what's with the name change? You trying to hide from us or something?"

"Nah," Clary laughed at him. "My parents got a divorce about 6 months ago. I live with Jocelyn."

Magnus' face fell and his hands flew up to his mouth. "I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

Clary put her hands up to silence him. "It's fine, trust me. They're still friendly and I get to see Valentine on holidays. It really hasn't been that big of a deal."

Magnus nodded but he still looked sorry. "That's good."

"So, how have you been?" Clary asked throwing her notebooks into her backpack and swinging the bag over her shoulder. "I heard you and Alec are together. That's so great!"

"Yeah, it has been," Magnus said as him and Clary began to exit the classroom. "Things have been pretty go-" Magnus cut himself off and Clary looked up at him raising her eyebrows in suspicion. He sighed deeply before looking back down at Clary again. "Things have been okay. They were never the same after we stopped talking."

Clary could tell he was being honest with her and her heart sunk a little. She was really hoping he would say everything had been great and he had an amazing life. Even if she wasn't part of it she wanted Magnus to be happy, of course she did. She wanted everyone to be happy.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Clary said and chewed on her lip a little. "I've missed you guys and I know Simon has too."

"Alec told me you guys don't talk to Maia and Jordan anymore," Magnus said and Clary nodded. "Any reason?"

"Not really, we just grew apart." It was then that Clary remembered the way Alec and Jace had acted when they saw each other the day before. "What happened between Alec and Jace though?"

Magnus immediately averted Clary's eyes and he didn't even try to hide it. "It's not my place, you'll have to ask one of them about that. All I can say is that neither Alec, Isabelle, nor I have spoken to Goldilocks since your guys' freshman year." Clary nodded remembering that Magnus and Alec were actually a year ahead of the rest of them. Clary was in plenty of advanced classes though so she didn't find it strange that she had one with Magnus.

Clary was about to reply when out of nowhere someone came up behind her and picked her up. Clary squealed not knowing who it was though she had her suspicions. "Down, down, down!" Clary yelled as she flung her arms and legs about.

"What's the magic word?" Sebastian. Clary rolled her eyes, of course it was Sebastian.

"I am _not_ saying please to you," Clary stated but she heard him laugh.

"Of course not. All you have to do is finish this sentence: Sebastian Verlac is a..." He trailed off waiting for Clary to finish.

Clary stopped struggling as she answered. "Asshole?" She spat out despite knowing it was wrong.

"Actually the answer we were looking for is 'God' but thanks for playing," Seb said in a game show host voice.

"A for effort," Meliorn said appearing in front of her.

"More like A for asshole," Raphael said standing next to Meliorn.

"Wow, so punny. You're hilarious Raphy." Clary said in her most sarcastic tone but Raphael just smirked.

"Thanks, I know." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Magnus said making his presence known to the three. "You wouldn't mind maybe giving her back to me would you." The way he said it made it clear he wasn't really asking.

Sebastian sighed dramatically. "I suppose..." He set Clary down and she tumbled away from him. When she was next to Magnus again she scowled at the boys.

"Thank you," Clary scoffed straightening out her shirt. "Now, before anyone else can try to kidnap me I should be going. Simon'll be mad if I'm late. I'll talk to you later Magnus." Clary stuck her tongue out at Seb as she turned to go and he narrowed his eyes at her with a playful smile on his face. Clary rolled her eyes and once she rounded the corner of the hallway sprinted as fast as possible to the parking lot.

**Sorry this one is short. It's kinda filler which is why I figured I'd upload two in the same day. Anyway, hope y'all like it and please comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

CLARY'S POV

Friday evening Clary sat in her room on her bed. Simon was laying down next to her and both were just sitting on their phones scrolling through the feed of various social media accounts. They had been doing this since they got home from school and that was over 5 hours ago. They had the type of friendship where they didn't need to talk, their presence was simply enough. It was only when Simon sighed that their silence was finally broken.

"Have you ran into Isabelle or Alec since the first day?" He wondered not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Nope, although I have spoken with Magnus a few times and with Will, it's almost like we were never apart," Clary responded. She looked at a few more pictures before shutting off her phone and looking down at Simon. "Have you even seen Jace though? It's like he's a ghost. I've at least seen the Lightwoods around."

Simon set his own phone down next to him and looked up at Clary though he didn't sit up. "Nope, haven't even heard anyone mention him since the first day."

"So weird," Clary said and leaned back against the wall.

"Have you spoken to Maia?" Simon wondered. "Or has she tried to talk to you again?"

Clary shook her head. "No, we got assigned seats on Wednesday so I'm not even near her anymore."

"This is ridiculous!" Simon exclaimed and he abruptly sat up. Clary watched him curiously as he threw his hands up angrily. "We're sitting here with a world of drama, opportunity, and mystery surrounding us and yet all we can think or talk about are the people that we used to know. 'Used to' being the key words there!"

Clary sat forward slowly and raised her eyebrows at him. Simon wasn't usually one for spontaneous yelling. "True, but it's also true that those people were a huge part of our lives, of who we were and still are, for 6 years."

Simon shook his head and sighed. "But for 2 years now we've been on our own. They shouldn't have this power over us anymore."

Just as Clary was about to respond the doorbell rang. She ignored it though figuring her mom would answer it. "I agree but we don't always get to choose how our emotions react to stuff. So it's not our fault that we can't stop thinking about them. They're in our classes so they're in our heads, that's just-"

"Clary," Jocelyn yelled from downstairs cutting Clary off. "Someone is at the door for you."

"Who?" Clary called back giving Simon a curious look.

"Just get your butts down here now!" This time it wasn't Jocelyn but a male voice that yelled. Clary grinned at Simon as she recognized who it was and the two hopped off her bed and ran downstairs.

Clary slid into the foyer to see the one and only Will standing before her. She smiled and ran up to him to give him a hug just as Simon came up behind her.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Clary asked as she stepped back from him. She could hardly believe he still remembered where she lived.

"We," he said pointing to them three and then out at his car where Clary could faintly see the outline of two other people. "Are going swimming."

"Now?" Clary asked and Will nodded.

"It's almost 8 pm though," Simon pointed out and Will shrugged.

"Who cares?" Will scoffed with a shrug. "I faintly remember Simon living next door so both of you get your swimsuits and then meet Jem, Tessa, and I out by the car."

"Where are we going swimming though?" Clary asked and Will's grin grew.

"My family moved since last we saw you," he said. "I have a pool now. So, hurry up and get your asses out here."

"Wait!" Clary yelled but Will ignored her as he ran back to his car so Clary just turned to Simon. "Who is Tessa?"

* * *

JACE'S POV

"Hey Jon," Jace greeted his friend as he sat down across from him at Taki's. He was meeting Jon along with a bunch of other friends there and from the looks of it, most of the others had gotten there before him.

"Hey man, you remember Sebastian Verlac right?" He said gesturing to a guy with black hair and dark eyes.

"Yeah," Jace said slowly. "We went to the same middle school. You play basketball right?" He asked the boy directly.

"Football now, you play too right?" Sebastian answered.

Jace shrugged and spoke casually. "Eh a bit, only got on varsity last year and made JV as a freshman. No big deal." He smirked at the end and Sebastion laughed.

"Yeah, everybody's heard of the legendary Jace Herondale."

Jace cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Only a week of school and I'm already being gossiped about? Tell me more."

"Please," the boy sitting next to Jace said. Jace thought he remembered him. Raphael, maybe? "On the first _day _of school you were mentioned. The whole consolidation has caused the drama and gossip to be amplified by like twenty."

"The only reason you were talked about though is because we were trying to remember some of the people from middle school," another guy, Meliorn Jace thought, said. "It was one of our friends that brought you up because she recognized your cousin's name."

"Who?" Jace asked suddenly really curious.

"Her name's Clary," Sebastian said as he took a bite of a burger Jace hadn't realized he had.

Jace's stomach dropped at the name. "As in Clary Morgenstern?" When they were in middle school they had been best friends. Of course, Clary had Simon and Jace had Alec but somehow they managed to have two equal best friends, though Jace would be lying if he said he never put Clary before Alec. And he'd also be lying if he had never secretly hoped their relationship would become more than what it was. That's why it hit him extra hard when they drifted apart.

"No," Raphael said and at first Jace thought it was going to be a joke but when he looked at the boy his face was totally serious. "Fairchild."

"Fairchild?" Jace echoed and looked back at Sebastian.

"Her parents divorced last year," he clarified. "So now she's a Fairchild instead of a Morgenstern."

"Interesting," Jace whispered as the others began to talk about something else. His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket and Jace pulled it out to see it was from James Carstairs. He knew that Jem was with his cousin now because Will had invited him over for some late-night swimming with Jem and Tessa. Jace opened up the message curiously.

_Jem: Sorry to do this but Will is making me.  
You know how you said you couldn't go swimming with us tonight... well there was sort of a reason Will invited you in the first place._

Jace raised an eyebrow at the text. Then two pictures popped up on his screen and Jace's mouth gaped. The first one was of Will and Clary standing side by side in swimsuits, their hair was soaked. Clary was smiling widely and as Jace looked at it he realized that he barely recognized her. She had changed a lot since 8th grade.

The second picture was of Tessa, Clary, and Simon in that order. Clary was sticking her tongue out at the camera and Tessa had obviously been caught mid-laugh. Simon was looking away from the camera clearly trying not to burst out laughing and Jace could assume that after the photo was taken he probably failed. Jace glared down at his phone before he exited out of the photos and texted Jem back.

_Jace: Don't know how he's expecting me to react to this. Haven't talked to them in years and tbh I haven't thought about either of them in years too._

Jace slammed his phone down on the table earning him a look from Jon. He just shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. One thought going through his mind: Will was dead

**Sorry, it's short. BUT be excited because this is the beginning of Jace and Clary becoming reacquainted... please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

CLARY'S POV

Monday morning Clary was at her locker waiting for Simon. He had run off to find Eric after they got to school but promised he would meet up with Clary before classes started. They had actually gotten to school earlier than usual so they had time. Clary grabbed her sketchbook from her locker and was about to close it when a body leaned against the locker right next to her making a loud thud.

"I heard you've been hanging out with my cousin," Clary closed her locker door to reveal Jace. His eyes, his hair, and his skin were as golden as ever. Clary had been right when she thought he looked taller. Not only that but he was a lot buffer too. He was a lot more attractive than he had been the last time she saw him. He had definitely grown into his looks. She tried not to let this fact distract her though as she responded.

"Is that how you greet someone you haven't seen in two years?" Clary asked. "I was expecting a 'hi' 'how have you been?', maybe even an 'I've missed you.'" Clary's voice got softer at the last part and she looked away from Jace. Her gaze snapped back to him when she faintly heard him speak.

"I have missed you." He looked sad, like a lost puppy, and Clary could see that the walls she knew he always had up around people and that he only let down around a select few were beginning to fall. Clary desperately wanted to hug him, tell him she missed him too, but then it hit her that he had taken an entire week to come find her and the only reason was because she had been talking with Will.

"Well you could've started with that," Clary said and turned away. She started walking down the hall knowing that Jace would follow her.

"That's the beside the point," Jace said and sure enough he quickly appeared at her side.

"What is the point, Jace?" Clary asked not looking at him. "What do you want?"

"Why do I have to want something to talk to my old best friend?" He asked but Clary rolled her eyes.

"Because we haven't spoken in two years." Clary stopped and turned to Jace. "And because you've had a week to talk to me so far, but you didn't."

"You could've tried talking to me too you know." Jace snapped back and Clary continued walking.

"I didn't feel the need to go out of my way to revisit my past," she said and once again Jace followed after her. "Life has been just fine without the Lightwoods, without Magnus, without Maia or Jordan. Without _you_." Clary looked over at Jace at the last part and could see it clearly hurt him. "I'll admit there have been times when I've missed our old group of friends but I still have Simon, and I've made new friends."

"What like Sebastian Verlac?" Jace scoffed and Clary looked at him again not knowing if what she was hearing was jealousy or something else but that he said Seb's name with venom.

Clary shook her head and turned away from him. "He's my friend, what's wrong with that? Who are your friends now, Jace?" Clary stopped again suddenly becoming agitated with the boy. "You don't even talk to Alec anymore. What's that about? You two used to be closer than Simon and I. What happened?"

Jace's mouth parted slightly and all anger was immediately replaced with guilt and sorrow. He was saved from answering though when an arm was thrown around Clary's shoulder and Simon appeared at her side.

"Hey Clare, so- Jace!" Simon's eyes widened when he noticed the golden boy. "Hey, what's up? How have you been, I-"

"Jace was just leaving," Clary suddenly cut Simon off not looking away from Jace. There was hurt in his eyes but he didn't argue with her.

"Yeah," he said after a moment and he looked over at Simon with a fake smile. "It was nice to see you Si." He patted Simon on the back before turning and walking away. Clary chewed on her lip nervously as she watched him go, she was sure Simon would question her about what had happened and she really didn't feel like talking. Seeing Jace had brought up a lot of old memories, including the memory where Clary had a crush on him the entirety of their friendship.

"You wanna talk about-"

"No," Clary squeaked before Simon could finish the sentence. "Not right now. Let's just get to class." Simon nodded and squeezed his arm around Clary to comfort her. She could already tell that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

MAGNUS'S POV

"Izzy, not only are you lying to your brother and me, but you're also lying to yourself at this point," Magnus said as he sat across from a distant Isabelle in the cafeteria.

"No, I'm not," she said not looking at Magnus. "What are you talking about?"

"Isabelle." Magnus gently grabbed her jaw and turned her head towards him. "We saw that Clary and Simon are in our lunch period last Wednesday. It's Monday and you still haven't talked to them. You just stare at them from a distance." Magnus let go of the girl's jaw and she scowled at him. "You're scared."

"Am not!" She exclaimed.

"You're scared that they're not going to want to be friends again," Magnus continued. "I get it. Really, I do. But you'll never know if you don't try."

Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest and looked back over at the redhead. She sighed and turned back to Magnus. "I am not scared."

"Fine," Magnus said standing up. "Then let's go over and sit with them." Magnus saw that Isabelle was about to protest so he grabbed her arm and began to drag her through the cafeteria before she could get the chance to.

"Magnus, no," Isabelle pleaded. "Magnus stop. Magnus, you can't just- Heeyyyy..." Isabelle cut herself off as they reached Clary and Simon. The two looked up at them slightly confused and slightly surprised. "What's up, guys?"

"Nothing," Clary responded. "I didn't know you guys had this lunch."

"Me neither," Simon said.

"We just saw you guys from across the cafeteria," Magnus said. "Didn't realize you were in this period until just now."

"Okay," Clary said and glanced over towards Simon. He shrugged and Clary looked back up. "Do you guys want to sit with us?"

"Sure!" Magnus said excitedly and pulled Isabelle down next to him as Clary got up and slid into the seat next to Simon.

"So," Simon said after a moment of awkward silence. "What have you guys been up to lately?"

Magnus could hear the strain in Simon's voice as he tried to make the situation less awkward. But even Magus could admit that this was terrible.

"Not much," he said calmly. "Just had to go to a completely different school with all of our classmates because the district ran out of money. So, nothing really."

Simon chuckled but Clary remained silent. "How interesting, because _my _school just gained several hundred new students because the district ran out of money. So strange." Simon and Magnus both laughed but they soon turned to the girls that remained quiet next to them. Isabelle and Clary were just staring at each other, their faces completely slack of emotion.

"How have you been?" Isabelle finally asked. The question was so quiet but somehow they all heard it clearly.

Clary remained silent for another moment. Then she held up three fingers. "Three, two-" And the bell rang. The redhead stood up with her bag and didn't even wait for Simon as she walked out of the cafeteria. She joined the boy Magnus had learned was named Sebastian and they walked off. He watched as he wrapped an arm around Clary's waist and they disappeared into the crowd.

Simon sighed as he turned back to Magnus and Isabelle. It was clear that he felt bad for the way his friend had acted. "Sorry about her, I think she's just been in a bad mood today."

"Why? What happened?" Magnus wondered though he knew he'd be asking her about this later in class.

Simon stood up from the table. "This morning she had a run-in with Jace."

* * *

JACE'S POV

"You're a jackass, you know that, right?" Jace said as he entered his cousin's bedroom without any sort of warning after school on Monday. Will's head snapped up from the homework he had been doing at his desk. He raised an eyebrow at Jace who proceeded to slam the door behind him and cross his arms over his chest.

"What have I done this time?" Will questioned innocently which only furthered Jace's rage.

"You're tormenting me," he accused. "You think that by digging up the people from my past my whole world is going to come crumbling down. Well let me tell you something: it won't. I've built a reputation, Jace Herondale is a name to live up to and you think that you can just so easily break me. I won't fall. No matter how many of my old friends you become reacquainted with. No matter how often you spend time with them. No matter how much you get together with Clary." Jace didn't miss the small smirk that appeared on Will's face at the mention of Clary. "I. Don't. Care."

Jace turned on his heel and flung the door open. He was half out of Will's room when the boy spoke up. "I've never known you to be a liar." He said and Jace turned back around to see that he was standing up now.

"What?"

"Well you said you don't care but clearly you do or else you wouldn't have come barging in here as you did." He shrugged. "I don't think I've ever really heard you lie before."

"I'm not lying," Jace growled but Will looked unconvinced.

"Then tell me you don't miss them." He took a step closer to Jace. "Tell me you prefer the jocks that humiliate each other for fun. Tell me that you are perfectly content without Alec and Isabelle in your life. Tell me, cousin, that you didn't die a little every single day you didn't speak to Clary."

Jace's jaw hardened as he stared Will down. "I'm fine."

"That doesn't answer anything I said."

Jace looked away from Will for just a moment before narrowing his gaze at him. "I survived two years of school without a single one of them. I don't need them and the fact that you think that I do is a childish whim. It's a wish because you want me to be who I used to be. Well news flash, Will, I've changed. They've changed. I don't know any of them anymore and I don't particularly care to get to know them again."

Jace was about to leave for a second time when he was once again stopped by Will's voice. "If that's so true, why'd you feel the need to speak to Clary this morning?"

"How'd you know about that?" Jace asked though he already knew Clary probably straight out told him.

"If you're thinking she told me she didn't." Or not... "She's been in a mood all day so I found Simon, asked him about it. What did you talk to her about?" He shoved his hands in his pockets as he stepped forward again. "Did it perhaps have something to do with the picture Jem sent you the other night?" Will smirked when Jace reacted. He clenched his fists at his side and knew that his face was probably flush with anger. Will shrugged. "I did invite you over, cousin. Your fault for refusing."

Jace suddenly couldn't stop himself. He exploded with rage letting out everything he had so carefully locked down over the years. "I HATE IT! I hate all of this! Everything. High school. My 'friends'. Football. All of it! Freshman year I let go of everything I ever knew and though I pretended like it was great and my life was perfect I hated every single moment of it! I miss Izzy and Magnus and Maia and Jordan and Simon! I miss Clary! But most of all I miss Alec, I miss my best friend and you have no idea how much I regret everything I did that very first year of high school. No idea how hard it's been to act like I've been happy! No idea how damn mad I've been these past few years! I can't remember the last time I didn't want to just give up and break down!" Jace let out a deep breath as he walked over and collapsed backward onto Will's bed. His head was in his hands. "No idea..."

Will gently sat down beside Jace. His hand patted his cousin's shoulder. "You need to talk to them." His voice was soft and comforting. "Get them to listen and tell them what you just told me."

Jace shook his head. "There's no going back, Will. Alec, Izzy, and Magnus all hate me. Clary didn't want to talk to me. Nothing is the same. How could it be?"

"Then start with Jordan and Maia." Jace looked up at Will for his voice was full of determination. "You messed things up with the Lightwoods and I'll try to speak to Clary, figure out what's up, but for now you can try because I've hated who you became, cousin, after middle school. I want to see the old Jace come back and I guarantee that the others do too."

"They hate me."

"Then make them stop." His voice seemed strangely determined. "Become the person they won't hate again if that's who you want to be. All I can tell you, Jace, is that you need to stop moping and do something."

* * *

JORDAN'S POV

_Maia: Text me when you get home.  
Love you._

_Jordan: Will do.  
Love you too._

Jordan shoved his phone back in his pocket as he walked down the dark street. He had gone over to Maia's after school and was only just now leaving at 9 pm. The walk was only about two blocks though and Jordan had walked it more times than he could count.

He was so busy watching the lights of the street lamps that he almost missed the turn to his house. Jordan paused though when he found himself halfway across the street. If he turned he would be led home, if he kept walking straight he would be led to a place he hadn't been to since the last day of 8th grade.

He kept walking straight.

A wave of nostalgia passed over Jordan as the structure came into view. It was just a park. And yet it wasn't _just _a park. It was the place that he and Clary and Alec and Jace and all of them would meet at. Almost every single day from 3rd grade to 8th. Their group visits clearly dwindled as they got older but were as frequent as possible. Then it stopped. The last day of middle school was also the last time they had all seen each other and spoke with one another.

Jordan's pace slowed when he felt woodchips beneath his feet. He could see the outline of the swings and the slides. The place hadn't changed one bit since the last time he'd been here, so why did it feel so different?

He walked down to the monkey bars. They used to see who could hold on the longest without falling or letting go. Of course, it was always usually Alec or Jace who won, the others never had a chance but they still tried because it was fun. He remembered hanging upside down and the girls' hair almost reaching the ground, waves of red and black and brown. They'd thrown Clary's jacket up there once when she was still far too short to reach any of the bars; she'd ended up climbing on Simon to retrieve it.

Jordan's remembrance was cut short when he suddenly saw a figure sitting atop the monkey bars. He stopped walking several feet from it, the figure had his back to him and Jordan could see the faint outline of a jacket. He strained his eyes to make out the one word printed on the back, the street lamp giving him little help.

"'Herondale,'" Jordan read aloud and the figure twisted around. "Jace Herondale."

"I'll be damned." Jace swung himself down off the bars and turned to Jordan. "Jordan Kyle."

"In the flesh," Jordan said motioning to himself and then he stuck his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here? Last time I checked you lived a good 15-20 minutes away from here."

Jace shrugged. "Was feeling kind of restless so I went out for a ride." He glanced back at a motorcycle that was half stashed in a bush. "What about you? What are you doing out here so late?"

"Was walking home," Jordan answered. "Figured I'd take a quick little detour." Jace just nodded and Jordan looked around the park a little. He sighed. "I haven't been here in a long time."

"I have," Jace practically whispered and Jordan's head whipped back to him. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to go visiting old childhood hangouts, at least not anymore. Jordan found a strange comfort in the thought that he was though. "The summer after 8th grade I came here every Friday at 4 pm, the time we all used to meet up here. I stopped coming when school started but after Alec stopped talking to me I started again." Jace walked over to a set of three slides and sat on the edge of one. Jordan sat on the one next to him. "Last time I was here was a month ago."

Jordan didn't know how to respond to that. He was completely astonished by what Jace had just told him, especially since this was the first time they had spoken in years. He'd missed the golden boy as much as he'd missed all the others. He looked down at his hands for a moment before back up at Jace, the boy was gazing out at the trees.

"What happened between you and the Lightwoods?" He asked and Jace looked over at him for a split second before his eyes dropped to the woodchips.

"I did some shitty stuff a while ago," he answered. "They haven't spoken to me since Freshman year."

"Well, I know that," Jordan huffed and Jace raised an eyebrow up at him. "Maia told me you guys talked. I wanna know what you did though."

Jace looked as though he wanted to hesitate but it took him hardly a second before he answered. "Because of me, the entire school found out that Alec was gay. He wasn't even out to his parents yet."

"But you didn't tell."

"What?"

"You said 'because of me,' not 'I told,'" Jordan said.

"Yeah." Jace looked down at his feet. "I didn't announce it, but Alec thinks I did. I tried to fix the situation afterward but all I could do was give the captain of the football team a black eye. There's a reason I didn't make varsity my freshman year…"

"I understand why they didn't want anything to do with you. That sounds pretty bad."

"I wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me either."

There was a moment where neither of them spoke. They just sat in silence as Jordan let what Jace had done sink in. He really didn't know him anymore, and yet he felt bad for him. Sure, Jace had made a mistake, and a pretty god awful one at that, but it was clear to Jordan that he felt bad about it. Almost miserable. At that moment an idea occurred to him. He didn't know how he would do it but he was already determined.

"What if we helped you?" He suggested turning to Jace.

"What?"

"What if Maia and I helped you get your best friend back? We can figure something out and within two months, by homecoming, maybe we can get them back."

"'We'?" Jace questioned.

"I miss our old group," he admitted. "So, if we're going to do this we're going to get them all back. If the three of us work together, you, me, and Maia, we can do it."

Jace was quiet for a moment and Jordan was worried he was going to reject the idea until he held out his hand to him and the corners of his lips pulled up. "Let's do it."

**Nice long chapter. Hope y'all liked it. Also, I just wanna say that these first like... eight chapters I think are all the OG ones from years ago. That might be why they seem a little all over the place. It was when I was still developing as a writer. I mean, I still am but I'm better now. But yeah, I hope y'all like 'em anyway and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

CLARY'S POV

"Hey," Maia said suddenly and softly. Clary glanced sideways over at her. Mr. Blackthorn had given them the last 10 minutes of class to relax and talk to the people around them. Clary had pulled out her phone and had been scrolling through social media until the girl spoke.

"Hi," she replied shortly.

"How have you been?" She wondered and Clary had to keep herself from making a face.

"Fine, I guess." Clary didn't know why Maia was talking to her now. She thought that on the first day she had made it pretty clear things weren't changing. "Is there a particular reason you're talking to me right now?" She turned to the girl fully and she shrugged.

"Just making conversation. I've been wondering..." She paused. "Have you talked with the others much? You know Magnus, Alec, Isabelle? Jace?"

It had been only yesterday that Magnus and Isabelle sat down at Clary's table during lunch. She wondered if they would do so again today. It was certainly something she had been wondering about for the rest of the day. "A bit, I'm not friends with them though." Her tone was harsh when she spoke and Clary turned back to her phone. She had seen the look on Maia's face though and felt a little bad, the girl was trying. Trying to do what exactly, Clary didn't know. She sighed and turned back to her. "How about you?"

Maia seemed to not have expected that question, but she answered. "I've spoken with Jace on several occasions. Haven't seen much of the others though." The golden boy's name stung to hear. Clary gritted her teeth and nodded. She was about to turn away again when she wondered something.

"Do you know why..." She faltered. "Jace and Alec aren't friends anymore?" Maia pursed her lips and after a moment shook her head. The shake slowed down though and she seemed to change her mind as she nodded instead.

"Yeah, I know." She admitted and Clary furrowed her eyebrows. "It was a pretty messed up fight. You should talk to them, ask about it."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I'm good. I'd honestly rather avoid anything that has to do with Jace. Or any of them."

"Why?"

Clary stayed silent for a moment. When she said 'any of them' that had been including Maia. Personally, she felt like her life was just fine without her old group of friends. She had Simon, he was all she needed. Not to mention the dozens of other good friends she had made over the years. So, instead of answering, Clary glanced down at the time. She began collecting her things and when she was done she looked up at Maia. "Three, two-" And the bell rang.

* * *

SIMON'S POV

As Simon entered his second-period science class his gaze immediately landed on Isabelle. He hadn't actually spoken to her in this class since the first day of school since his friend Eric was also in the class. He wanted to talk to her, he just didn't know how. Not only that but every time any of them were brought up Clary would start acting weird. Simon thought that she had a different view on re-befriending the others than he did. He took his seat beside Eric and the bell rang for class to start.

"Today is going to be our first day working in the lab," the teacher, Mr. Pangborn, spoke. "So, I will be assigning your lab groups. These will be the people you are going to be working with for the rest of the year at any time we have to work in the labs. I might make some adjustments but for now, just go to the station when you hear your name." Simon spun his pencil around his fingers as Pangborn assigned people to their groups. Simon ended up being in the last one. "-Eric Hillchurch, and Simon Lewis at lab number seven." Simon only tuned in at the last two names. When he and Eric grinned over at each other as they headed back, Pangborn grimaced. "Actually no, Eric I want you to switch places with... Isabelle Lightwood."

Eric rolled his eyes but obeyed and joined group five. Simon unintentionally held his breath as Isabelle dropped her stuff beside him and sat down. He wondered why the universe hated him so much because this wasn't simple luck, no this was karma. What Simon had done that was so bad he deserved the karma he had no idea.

"There are packets at each station so read over the instructions and you may begin. If you have questions feel free to ask." Pangborn sat at his desk and the room broke out into various discussions as people started their work. Simon looked up at the other two people in his group to realize he didn't know them very well. They were people originally from Idris High, of that he knew, but he couldn't recall their names.

"So," Isabelle started clearly also aware of how awkward this situation was. "I guess we should start." One of the other people reached out and grabbed the paper. She began reading and Simon completely tuned out.

Several minutes later Simon felt Isabelle nudge his arm. He saw that the other two were discussing the project now. He looked over at Isabelle. "Hey."

"Hey," he responded feeling a little uneasy.

"So yesterday at lunch Magnus sort of made me come over to you guys," she admitted and Simon furrowed his eyebrows confused. "And now I don't know if we should sit with you guys again."

He chuckled a little realizing that Izzy clearly really wanted to be friends again. She was just scared. "You can if you want to, we have plenty of room."

"But what about Clary?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would Clary be okay with us sitting with you guys?" She was fiddling with her own fingers. "So far I've sort of gotten the feeling that she isn't too open to the idea of becoming friends again... or even acquaintances." Simon sighed.

"I honestly don't know what she's thinking right now," he said. "But I want you guys to sit there."

Isabelle smiled softly. "Thanks, Si."

He felt a pang of nostalgia. She had called him 'Si'. No one but Clary had called him that in such a long time that it felt strange. Strange, yet refreshing. Was this the restart of their friendship? A friendship that had been so tight Simon thought it would never break. And then it did.

"Of course." He mirrored her smile. "I've missed you guys, Iz."

Her smile widened when he called her that. Likely the same thoughts going through her mind as when she called him Si. "I've missed you too."

* * *

ALEC'S POV

On the first day of school, Alec had discovered that Jordan Kyle and Jace Herondale were in his second-period math class. Oh, the joy he got in seeing Jace. He had ignored him completely so far every single day and Jace had made no attempt to speak to Alec either. Alec had greeted Jordan on the first day but they had very seldom talked since. He had also noticed that Jordan and Jace hadn't really talked at all either. That is, until today when it seemed like all they were doing was talking to one another.

When the bell rang Jace left immediately thankfully but Jordan seemed to hang behind until Alec was leaving and he rushed out to leave at the same time as him. Alec glanced sideways at the boy as he walked beside him.

"Hey man," he greeted him. "How've you been? We haven't talked much."

"I've been doing fine," Alec said ignoring the last part. "How about you?"

"Pretty good," Jordan said nodding his head. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd want to hang out sometime. There's this coffee place that everyone at Idris goes to called Java Jones." Alec was slightly taken aback by the sudden suggestion. "Invite Magnus and Isabelle along. Maia'd be there too. It'd be fun, like old times."

Alec almost scoffed. "That's not like old times."

Jordan shrugged. "We can ask Clary and Simon then too." Alec noticed how Jordan was deliberately not including Jace.

"Listen." Alec stopped walking and turned to Jordan. "I don't know what you're trying to do here, Kyle, but it's not working. Things are different, sorry to break it to you. I've got to get to class." With that, he turned away and continued towards his next class.

* * *

JACE'S POV

Jordan had texted Jace telling him the plan hadn't worked. Looks like they'd be going to plan B... once they come up with a plan B that is. Jace entered his third-period class and took his seat beside Sebastian Verlac. Ever since he found out that Seb and Clary were such good friends he had found that he did not like the guy. He didn't even know why it was just that every time he saw him he got a pinching feeling in his chest.

"I don't know but ever since the consolidation, she's been acting weird." Raphael was saying. "That much I agree with."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Jace wondered and Sebastian glanced at him for a moment.

"Fairchild." He said and it took Jace a moment to remember that was Clary's last name now.

"Oh," he said suddenly interested in their conversation. "Why's she been acting weird?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know but she hardly spoke to anyone yesterday and even at the very beginning of the year, she was not her normal self. Always on edge."

"Huh." Jace turned away from the group as they continued talking. He desperately wanted to talk to Clary again because yesterday he had gotten the feeling that he said something wrong. Or maybe what was wrong was how long he waited to say something.

After his talk with Will and later Jordan the other evening Jace had become set on getting his old friends back. Jordan and Maia were going to help with that, so basically it was two down and five to go. He had a feeling that four of those five would be hard to get back... Simon had always been the forgiving type.

"I'll try to talk to her at lunch," Seb said. "She'll tell me what's going on. She trusts me." At that Jace clenched his jaw. He used to be the person that Clary trusted, the person she'd tell everything to even if she couldn't tell Simon.

Jace wondered if it was because of him that she was acting strangely yesterday. He guessed it probably was and it made his heart leap to think that he still had any effect on Clary's emotions whatsoever, even if it did appear to be negatively. The rest of the class Jace thought about Clary, and every time Sebastian opened his mouth to speak he thought about stabbing the boy.

**Hope y'all liked this chapter. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

CLARY'S POV

In art class, they had a substitute. In any other class, Clary loved having subs, just not in art. Subs in art never knew what they were doing and so they never got to accomplish anything. Clary could already tell that today would be no different than any other time they had a sub.

"So your teacher left me instructions," the lady said. Her name was written on the board but all it said was Mrs. M. "She said to draw something in the class with your own sort of twist to it. So you can get out of your seats, listen to music, and talk quietly. I don't care just make sure this is turned in by the end of the period."

Clary sighed as all the other students happily started chatting. Clary tilted her head up so that she was looking at a vent in the ceiling. She began to sketch out that corner of the wall except instead of just doing the vent she added an octopus monster crawling out of it. She was just about finished with the initial sketch of it when her phone went off.

_Will: You've got art right now, right?_

Clary furrowed her eyebrows and opened the message to reply.

_Clary: Yes, how did you know that?_

_Will: I have connections.  
Come out in the hall._

_Clary: Why?_

_Will: Just do it and you'll see._

Clary rolled her eyes but asked to go to the bathroom and left class. Once she was out she looked in both directions down the hall to see nothing. She sighed and took a couple of steps forward only to kick a small, wooden box. Clary lifted it to see that it had her name written on the front. She opened the box slowly to find a necklace sitting atop a note. The necklace was all too familiar.

It was a very small, rusted metal slice of pizza that could be combined with seven others to make one large slice of pizza. They had gotten these necklaces in the fifth grade. Clary had no idea what happened to hers. She pulled out the note and read it to find that it hardly said anything at all.

_Remember this? Do you miss it as much as I do?_

She wondered who wrote it. It certainly wasn't Will because he hadn't gotten a piece of the necklace. Was it Jace? That would make sense since they were cousins after all. Clary sighed and put the items back into the box. She reentered her class and immediately put it into her backpack.

She remembered the day they had all gotten the necklace very well. Things had seemed like they would last forever back then. If she could go back and tell her 10-year-old self how it would all end in the future she would.

She did miss it all though. Clary jolted up in her seat. Did she just think that? Did she still actually miss all her old friends? She had been trying so hard to convince herself that she didn't. But why? She didn't even know why she didn't want to be friends with them again herself. Clary bent back over her drawing deep in thought. It took her the entire rest of the period until she finally realized it. Her subconscious was on a far deeper level of thinking than she was herself.

* * *

MAIA'S POV

At lunch, Maia decided to sit with Jace. She had seen that they had the same lunch period but he was always with his friends and she was always with hers. Today that was going to change. She strolled up to his table and motioned with her hands for some of the boys sitting there to scoot over. When they finally obliged she happily sat across from the golden-boy.

"I've started with Clary," she stated. "How did things go with Alec?"

Jace seemed slightly startled but got over it relatively quickly. "Not good, Jordan struck out at making plans with him. What happened with Clary?"

"I talked to her this morning," she said. "And then I left a little box outside of her art class and had Will text her to find it." Jace was nodding his head appreciatively when Maia spoke again. "And I copied your handwriting for the note."

"What?" He demanded.

"I know some people who went all Veronica from Heathers on it." She shrugged. "All I had to do was show them something that you wrote and boom."

"Okay," he sighed. "But why did you find it necessary to do that in my handwriting?"

"Well, I wanted to see if after all this time she would recognize it and just in case she finds out who wrote it and gets mad." Maia smiled shamelessly.

"Devil woman," Jace sighed. "Why did I ever agree to any of this?"

"Because you looove us," Maia teased and Jace rolled his eyes. "But next I'm going to talk to Magnus and Jordan is going to talk to Isabelle."

"What about Simon?" Jace asked curiously.

Maia waved a dismissive hand. "He's easy, he's always been quick to forgive and forget." Jace just nodded his head with pursed lips like that had been exactly what he was thinking.

"I just want to say thanks, Maia, for trying to help me get my life back on track," Jace said.

Maia just shrugged but was happy. "That's just what I'm here for, Jace."

* * *

ISABELLE'S POV

"Izzy!" Isabelle looked around in the crowd of people for who shouted her name. She was just outside the cafeteria when she spotted Jordan pushing past people to get to her. "Hey, Iz." This had been the first time that the boy had actually spoken to her and she was a little shook.

"Hey, Jordan," she greeted back slowly.

He glanced over at the cafeteria doors. "You've got lunch now?" She nodded. "Cool, cool. So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Maia and me later. It's been forever since we've seen each other and we were hoping that we could just catch up with you."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you and Maia used to be super close and I know for a fact that she would really love to just have a talk with you. You know, like a real talk where we can all sit down and get to know each other again."

Isabelle glanced up at the clock. She wondered what class Jordan was supposed to be going to now. "I'll think about it," she ended up saying. "But you should probably head to class before you become late. Bye Jordan."

He smiled despite Isabelle's indirect answer. "Bye Iz." With that, he turned and half jogged off through the dwindling crowd. Isabelle stayed there a moment longer before entering the cafeteria.

Earlier that day Simon had said that she and Magnus were welcome to sit with them. She still felt awkward though. Hopefully today Clary would actually want to talk. With that thought in her mind, Isabelle walked over and took the seat across from Clary.

"Hey, you guys," she said. Clary looked up half startled and Simon smiled at her.

"Hey Isabelle," Simon greeted her but Clary didn't say anything. She just dug around for something in her backpack. Just as Magnus sat down beside Izzy Clary pulled out a small box. She set it down in front of the two who stared at it confused.

"Do either of you," Clary started opening up the box and taking out the items within. "Recognize this handwriting?"

Isabelle didn't even notice the note at first though. She was stuck on the necklace that laid beside it. A wave of nostalgia seemed to punch her in the gut and she forced herself to look away from the friendship necklace. She picked up the note and recognized the handwriting immediately.

"Yeah it's," she started but then hesitated. Isabelle set it down with a sigh. "Yeah, that's Jace's handwriting." She glanced over at Magnus who had the same look of sadness on his face except he seemed to be angry too.

"Where'd you get that?" Mags wondered.

"William texted me earlier," she said clearly upset. "It was sitting outside of my art class and by the Angel, I do not want to hold on to this."

"Why do you think he would leave this?" Simon wondered looking over the note and the necklace. "And why for you out of everyone else?"

"Well that's obvious," Magnus scoffed and everyone turned to him. "Jace had a crush on Clary when we were kids."

"He did not," Clary objected. Magnus just shrugged.

"Yeah, hate to break it to you but he really did. If anything he probably thinks that out of all of us he has a shot at getting Clary back."

"No way in hell," Simon laughed. "Clary practically told him off when he tried to talk to her yesterday. If anything she would be the last of us to befriend him."

Isabelle and Magnus glanced at each other again. "Not," said she, "the last. The last would most definitely be Alec."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Clary asked. "I've tried asking Jace and Maia and no one wants to tell me what happened between the two." She looked exasperated. "So, go on, explain."

"Wait," Isabelle said. "Maia knows what happened? Who told her?"

"Don't try and change the subject." Clary scowled. "Tell me what happened already."

Isabelle sighed giving in. She knew that by telling Clary this it would just make the girl hate Jace all that much more. But she told her. She started at the beginning with Jace making the football team and went all the way down to when Alec and Magnus started dating. She basically explained to them, in detail, their entire Freshman year. They both looked appalled.

By the time the story was over the bell rung. Everyone collected their stuff and began to leave but before they all parted ways Clary stopped Simon.

"I'm probably going to be late to your car today," she said to him loud enough that both Magnus and Isabelle could hear. "There's a certain golden-boy that I need to talk to."

* * *

JACE'S POV

"Jonathon Christopher Herondale!" Jace looked up from his motorcycle at the sound of his full name. It came from a familiar voice, so familiar that he was a little scared to look up and see who it was. He took his helmet off his head though, got off his bike, and turned to see Clary storming towards him. She walked straight up to him and slammed a small wooden box down on the seat and looked up at him. "What the hell is this?"

He looked down at the item and raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea," he said running a hand through his hair.

Clary rolled her eyes. She took the helmet out from under his arm and held it back away from him. "You get this back when you tell me the truth."

Jace scoffed. He crossed his arms over his chest mad that she took his helmet. "I am telling you the truth, I have never seen that thing before in my life."

"Open it," Clary said. She held the helmet under her arm now and nodded towards the box. "Go on, open it."

Jace furrowed his eyebrows at her but picked up the small thing and pried open its lid. Inside he found a small note and an old friendship necklace. This must be the box that Maia had been talking about. He read the note noticing that it did look like it was in his handwriting. He closed the box and shook his head. "I didn't do that."

"I'll believe that when pigs fly," she said and then she laughed dryly. "Actually no, I'll believe that when Alec forgives you because that is far less likely to happen than pigs flying."

Jace's mouth parted slightly. "He told you what happened." He guessed quietly.

"No," Clary said. "Isabelle and Magnus did. And I can't believe that you, even this new jock you, would ever do something like that. You are not the person I used to know, Jace. Your Angel wings are wilted."

She threw his helmet down on the ground and began to turn around but Jace caught her arm. "That person," he started when she turned back to him, "that did all that to Alec is not me. I hate him, and if I could go back and change what happened I would."

Clary pulled her arm from his grasp. "That person _wasn't_ you, but I don't recognize this new you so I can't decide if that's who he is now." She walked away from Jace before he could try to stop her again. He watched as she approached a car- likely Simon's- and got into the passenger's side.

Jace kicked the helmet that still laid on the ground. He ran both his hands through his hair before picking up the helmet and putting it back on. He was about to get back on the bike when he noticed that Clary left the box there. He picked it back up and opened it again, this time taking out the note and the necklace. He was about to put them back in when he noticed that someone had written something on the back of the paper.

He looked back up over to where Simon's car was driving away before putting the items back into the box and getting on the bike.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

"Are we," Clary started as she entered Simon's room with a bottle of soda in her hand, "going to the football game on Friday? It is the first of the season."

Simon thought about it for a moment. "Well sure if you want, but I mean literally everyone that you don't want to see is going to be there. AKA Jace."

Clary shrugged as she sat down. "It's not like we'll be forced to talk to anyone. It's just that Sebastian has really been bugging me about going to it. He said, and I quote, that if I don't go he will 'take all my art supplies and throw it in a river.'"

"Harsh," Simon commented. "But I guess we can go. It might be fun."

"Alright," Clary said. "That's decided, looks like we're going to the game."

"In the meantime," Simon said taking Clary's soda from her and taking a sip before returning it. "Will invited us out to Taki's later, remember. You wanna go?"

"I don't know," Clary responded wearily. "I think he might be trying to do something because he was the one that texted me about that box that Jace had left for me. What if he invited Jace to Taki's too?"

Simon shrugged. "You could always ask Jem," he suggested. "That boy has an inability to lie."

"Very true, I'll just call and ask him. What time did Will want to meet up?" She asked as she searched for Jem's contact information.

"At four," he replied checking the time on his own phone. It was almost three. "Speaking of time though, I have to meet with somebody at Java Jones soon."

Clary stood up. "What for?" She wondered as she hit call and listened to the ring on her phone.

"A stupid school project, we just have to go over something really fast but I can meet you at Taki's at four." Clary nodded in acknowledgment and understanding. Simon waved bye to her as she made her way out of his room and then the house. Jem picked up before she was out the door.

"Hello?" The sound of his voice was comforting. Jem had always had a sort of aura to him that made him one of the most relaxing people Clary knew.

"Hey, Jem!" She greeted back. "So, I was just wondering about this little get together at Taki's that Will is forcing me to go to. I know Will, and that means that I know he probably has some sort of plan to get Jace and I talking again. So, I just have one question: is Jace invited too?"

Jem was silent for a moment before he sighed and answered. "Yes, Jace was invited to Taki's," Clary scowled into the phone though she knew that Jem couldn't see it. She reached her house but instead of going inside she leaned against her car. "_But,_" the boy continued intriguing Clary, "he suddenly backed out last minute. So, yeah he was invited but no he's not going."

Clary smiled. "Wonderful, that's all I needed to know. I'll see you guys in a bit." She hung up the phone but before she could turn around to get in her car she saw Simon exiting his house. He looked up and saw her standing there so he waved. Clary waved back but she noticed something odd about the expression on his face and the hunch of his shoulders. She'd known Simon all her life and she could tell when something was up with him. Right now, something was definitely up.

* * *

SIMON'S POV

He was already there when Simon arrived. Jace had been sitting in a booth staring intently at the door and the moment Simon entered he'd caught his eye. Simon walked over and casually sat across from the blonde. It was strange being this close to him, Simon thought considering they had spoken once since school started and the conversation had lasted all but two seconds before Clary angrily sent him away.

Jace pushed the little box across the table and motioned at it. He seemed exceptionally apathetic, but Simon figured that he was anything but. "So, you were the one that left that little note in here for me," he stated. "Alright, not too surprised, but I won't lie I kind of hoped it had been Clary. Now just explain what the fuck that means."

Simon took out his note and read over it. During lunch when Clary had shown them all the box he had taken the opportunity of hearing her say that she didn't want to keep it to write a note for Jace. He knew that there was a very high chance she would leave it with him. He also knew what he had said in the note. The others had seemed none the wiser but to him, it was pretty clear.

**I know you didn't write this.  
I know you didn't make this for Clary.  
Meet me at Java Jones after school.**

And he'd said nothing else. Just that but it had clearly done the trick for here he sat with the expected recipient. Simon knew Jace well enough to know that one, he would never have had the idea to come up with this, and two, even if he did he's not this corny. It was clearly Maia that made it and framed Jace.

"It means exactly what it says," Simon stated with a shrug. When Jace narrowed his glare at him he sighed and continued. "Do you see this little 'X' that's hardly visible in the corner of the paper?" Simon pointed to it showing it to Jace. "That's the signature of the girl that did this. Maia isn't the only one that knows people, okay, this girl has a black market for this kind of shit. And anyway, I figured you probably don't even have your old necklace anymore. That, and passing notes isn't really 'Jace Herondale's thing.' Jace Herondale's thing is more of ignoring you until you finally get peeved enough and go talk to him yourself. At least that's what you were originally trying to do to Clary, wasn't it?"

Jace had raised an eyebrow. He seemed surprised that Simon had figured any of this out. But over the years the boy had picked up a knack for this sort of thing; he could smell a lie from a mile away and could read any person like an open book. Even if they were like Jace: glued shut.

"So, what if I was?" Jace finally said. "It didn't work because I broke down and I talked to her first."

"She meant a lot to you, still does," Simon said it as a statement yet Jace found himself nodding in response anyway. "I want to help you." Jace raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Clary's my best friend, my sister and I want what's best for her." Simon leaned forward on his forearms. "I'm like Nostradamus, alright, I see all, I know all. I can help you if you let me."

"Don't you know about what I did to Alec?" Jace wondered and Simon nodded.

"Yeah, I do and I think you're a pompous jackass who doesn't deserve any friends." Simon glared at Jace and paused before continuing. "_But_, I have faith that the old Jace is in there somewhere. So far, I've reconnected with Isabelle and Magnus, I plan on trying to talk to Alec but if I have an in with you, I'm assuming that automatically means I have an in with Maia and Jordan, am I wrong?" Jace shook his head slowly. "Exactly, I like to consider myself as a sort of bridge, Jace, because you see I can talk to Clary when no one else can which allows me to connect her to the Lightwoods and although they want nothing to do with you I am now connecting them to you. I am a bridge and you need me." He stood up then. "Now I have to go but think about that for a little while. There are things you didn't know, Jace, things that you should've known."

Without another word, Simon turned and left Java Jones. He could see the shell-shocked look on Jace's face before he went and he knew that the boy wouldn't need to think about it. Simon would be damned if he didn't have their friend group back together within a month.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I suppose I've just been working hard at other things. But that's no excuse because you lot matter just as much as anything else. Anyway, hope you enjoy the update and please leave a review!**

CLARY'S POV

A few days later on Friday, it was the first football game of the season. Both Freshman and Sophomore year, Clary and Simon had gone to the first game if none others. They didn't intend to break that streak Junior year. So, Clary strolled up the stands dressed in Idris colors, Simon trailing behind her. They took their seats amongst some people that they knew and talked casually as they waited for the game to start. This year, due to the consolidation, the school thought it might be fun if the first game consisted of the school's old players vs it's new players. Needless to say, it was less fun and more detrimental.

The school was split into two. Each half rooted for their own school's team despite the fact that they were now one school. At least this meant that Clary likely wouldn't have to see the Lightwoods or any of them. Always look to the bright side... right?

Soon enough, the game was starting. Clary cheered loudly for Sebastian, Rafael, and Meliorn when she wasn't chatting with Simon. The evening actually ended up being rather fun. Football games always were, but this time there had been something in the back of Clary's mind telling her that something was going to go wrong. But as halftime approached, that little voice seemed to be wrong.

"Hey look." Simon pointed across the field to the bleachers on the other side. "Isabelle and Magnus, no Alec."

"Your point." Clary raised her eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes.

"No point. I just noticed them is all." Simon turned his gaze back to the field.

At that moment, Sebastian scored a touchdown. The crowd started cheering as he turned to them bowing. He did a little dance before he caught Clary's eye and winked. She laughed at his idiocracy. The halftime alarm went off and the football team began to disperse. Much of the crowd did the same as people went off to talk to their friends playing in the game, to pee, or to buy some snacks. Clary jogged down the bleachers to do the former.

"Nice play out there," she said when she reached the fence. Several players including Meliorn, Raphael, and Sebastian sat on the bench on the other side.

"Anybody else notice that we're losing?" Raphael asked turning his head back so he was looking at Clary.

"Oh shush." She lightly whacked him. "You guys are technically the same team so it doesn't even matter."

"It matters." Meliorn nodded, and he received the same whack that Raphael had.

"It's okay." Sebastian shrugged. "We'll pick up. But hey, Clare, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you. I kind of wanted to go all out for it with the halftime band but then Raphael reminded me that you would've killed me." Clary's eyes widened as she realized where this was going. This could not be going where she thought it was going, could it? "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. Just you and me."

"Like on a date?" She didn't know how she found the strength to speak, but those were the words she came up with.

Seb chuckled a little. "Yeah, like on a date."

This was impossible. Sebastian was just a friend. And hadn't he been interested in Isabelle just the other day? Clary was realizing that she was taking too long to answer and so she blinked a few times. She didn't want to ruin their friendship on the one hand. On the other hand, she'd never dated before and it might be nice. Before Clary could manage to even open her mouth for an answer though, someone spoke up for her.

"No." The voice was high, concerned. The voice belonged to William. Clary turned to him with her hands on her hips as he walked up to them. "No, I'm actually thinking that that's _not _the best idea."

"And why not?" Clary glared at him.

"Well." Will clasped his hands together. Clary could actually _see _the wheels in his head turning as he came up with an answer for that. "It's simple, really." He glanced between the two a couple of times before leaning back a bit. "Hey, Jem. Help me out."

The silver haired boy took a step forward and smiled awkwardly. "Well, it's not a good idea for the sole reason that..." He stopped. His mouth opened and closed several times until Will sighed and turned to him.

"I thought you were good with making stuff up on the spot."

"Yeah, well not always!"

Will rolled his eyes. "You can't date Sebastian because Tessa is in love with you."

"Tessa... is dating Jem," Clary said.

"What's your point? She could be bi, you don't know."

Clary tried to think of something to say but came up with nothing. Instead, she just nodded to Will then turned around to Sebastian. "You know what, Seb? Yeah, I'll go on a date with you."

The boy smiled but before he could say anything, their coach called them all over and he had to go. Behind her, Clary heard Will and Jem arguing.

"Tessa?" Jem questioned. "Why did you say it was Tessa?"

Will shrugged. "I don't know. It would've been weird if it was me. And you're dating Tessa so it couldn't have been you."

"I really don't understand you sometimes," Jem sighed.

"Yeah, me neither." Will rubbed his own chin.

Clary took a deep breath so that she wouldn't rip off either of their heads. Then, she grabbed both of them by the ear and began dragging them underneath the bleachers. Once there, she released them and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What was that?" Clary demanded.

"Umm, I believe that was you trying to go all Vincent van Gogh on us," Will snarked as he rubbed his earlobe.

"Oh shut up. Jem, explain."

The other boy scratched the back of his neck and grimaced. "I don't really know how." Clary raised a threatening hand to which his response was backing away. "Okay, okay, okay. Just calm down. We just didn't want you dating Sebastian because..." he paused glancing over at Will, "it'll mess things up."

"Mess what up?"

"All we're saying," Will cut in, "is that you used to have the biggest crush on Jace and it would just be so cute if-"

"Hold up," Clary cut him off. She scoffed and looked away from the two boys. "What do you mean? I never had a crush on Jace..."

"Clary you used to have a habit of hiding your diary in the exact same spot every time my family came over to your house, you have no secrets from me." Will's expression was deadpan serious to which Clary's jaw dropped.

"Nonetheless," Clary continued feeling awfully naked right then, "that doesn't mean that I still have a crush on Jace. Nor does it mean that I'm even interested in becoming friends with him again. So, I would appreciate it if the two of you didn't try to control my life. Thanks." Clary smiled sharply at the two before turning on her heel and leaving from beneath the bleachers. She found Simon and sat with him as they waited for halftime to end.

"You alright?" Simon asked.

Clary opened her mouth but immediately closed it knowing that Simon could always tell if she's lying. "I've been better." When he raised an eyebrow, she turned away from him. "So, Sebastian asked me out. Like on a date. Will showed up right as he did so and tried preventing me from saying yes."

"Did you? Say yes, I mean."

Clary nodded. "Yeah, I figured why not." Simon said nothing and so Clary looked over at him. He was staring out at the football field where the band was still playing. "What?"

"Nothing." Simon shook his head. They were both silent for another couple of minutes. "Why did you say yes? It's Sebastian."

"Like I said, I figured why not." Clary crossed her arms over her chest. She was feeling a little aggravated now. "And what do you mean by 'it's Sebastian'?"

Simon stammered. "He's your friend and he's a jock. Plus, you've never dated before, Clare. Are you sure you want to start with someone like Sebastian? He's usually a nice guy, but he only likes girls for one thing."

Clary was more than aggravated. She was actually becoming mad. Because yeah, she did know that Sebastian tended to get around. She knew how his mind worked. Like Simon said, he was her friend. But it had been her decision and she didn't like people pissing on her decisions.

"You know what," Clary said then, "I'm actually getting tired. I think I'll just head home now."

"Clare, come on."

"Come on what, Simon?" She stood up. "Would you drive me home?"

Simon waited a moment, then stood along with her. "Yeah. Yeah, let's go."

Thankful, Clary started down the bleachers. Halftime was almost over now and the football players were walking away from their coaches to get ready for the second half. It was then that Clary locked eyes with Jace. She kept on walking, but it took her a second to tear her gaze away from his. And even after everything that Will and Jem and Simon had just said to her, it was only when she saw Jace that she started second-guessing having said yes.

* * *

It was past midnight, but Clary couldn't sleep. She sat at her kitchen table thinking things over. She tapped her pencil against the notebook in front of her as her mind whirled. What to draw? What to do? Throughout the night, she had picked up her phone and typed out the same message to the same person. She always ended up deleting it and pushing her phone away from her.

Clary hit her head on the table and left it there. She was tired, but not mentally which really sucked because all she wanted to do was sleep. Instead, she picked her head back up and tried to draw again. It was nearly an hour later when her phone went off.

_From Si:  
Go to sleep  
I can see the light on in the kitchen  
_

_From Clary:  
It's a Friday  
I'll sleep when I want  
_

_From Si:  
Fine, be stubborn.  
You're only hurting yourself...  
_

Clary rolled her eyes and didn't respond again. She set down her pencil, closed her notebook, and turned the lights off in the kitchen. Then, she opened up the front door and left. The streetlights made it bright enough that she wasn't completely blind, the moon was no help tonight since it was barely a sliver of silver. Clary turned to the left in order to avoid walking past Simon's house. He wouldn't be too happy to find out that she was out so late.

Instead, Clary found herself walking towards the park. In the middle of the night, it was the only place she could think to go. As she passed block after block, she thought about the fact that if she turned she could end up at Maia or Jordan's house. She continued forward until she saw the park.

Clary sat down on a bench. She tucked her legs up underneath her and closed her eyes against the breeze. It was a nice night.

"So, then." The voice would've scared Clary to hell if it hadn't been so soft and calm. She opened her eyes as Jace sat beside her. "I'm really not the only one that comes here anymore? First Jordan, now you. Who's next? Magnus?" Clary only stared at him. "Didn't mean to bother you, really. I just don't sleep most nights. If I'm not holed up in my room rewatching some tv show, I'm here."

"It's one am," Clary said and Jace smiled. Her heart flipped.

"Yeah, it is Morgenstern. So, what are you doing out here?"

"It's Fairchild now, Herondale."

"Right." He nodded his head. "I knew that."

"But to answer your question." Clary turned away from him. "I couldn't sleep either. Not tonight."

"Why not tonight?"

Clary couldn't tell him that Sebastian had asked her out. She couldn't tell him that she was beginning to regret having said yes. She couldn't tell him that he was why.

"I just couldn't."

Jace didn't question her further thankfully and the two fell silent. Sitting side by side brought back memories. She thought back to the dozens of times when the two of them would come to the park together. They loved their entire friend group, but somehow they just had more fun one-on-one. It was days like that when Clary had really felt that she had a crush on him. Stupid, she thought, it had all just been stupid and childish.

"Can I ask you something?" Clary said still thinking about those days. She also thought back to the other day when Magnus told them that Jace had had a crush on her. He nodded. "When we were kids in elementary and middle school, did you... did you like me?"

He wasn't looking at her but his eyes widened noticeably. Scratching his head and still avoiding her gaze, he spoke. "Why do you ask?"

His reaction made her smile. "Magnus said something the other day. It seems that he thinks you used to have this massive crush on me. I was just curious."

"Well, I mean." Jace's voice rose an octave and Clary's smile widened. "There may have been a very short period of time where my interests in you extended beyond the bounds of mere friendship." He glanced over at her. "It may have been a little longer than just a period of time." At that, Clary laughed. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "I don't know. Just the idea of you ever having had a crush on me seems weird." Something occured to her then and she narrowed her eyes. "Weren't you dating that one girl Kaelie for like five months in seventh grade?"

Jace nodded. "Yeah, for a while there I was trying really hard to get over you. Honestly, I liked you for a while."

"When'd you stop?"

Jace's eyes met Clary's but he said nothing. He furrowed his eyebrows and, after a moment, turned away. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"What are you kids doing out here?" Both Jace and Clary whipped around to a police officer holding up a flashlight at them. "Park's closed."

"Right, sorry officer." Clary stood up and was soon followed by Jace.

"Past your curfew too. I'd get home if I were the two of you. And fast before I change my mind about letting you go."

"Of course, sir, won't happen again," said Jace. The police officer started off in the other direction and as soon as he was gone, Jace started laughing.

"Shut up, he could hear you." Clary hit his stomach. "I really should be heading back home though." At that, Jace stopped laughing.

"Right, me too." Clary began to turn around but was stopped when Jace said something else. "By the way, have fun on your date with Sebastian."

She spun on her heels. He stood there staring at her with his hands in his pockets. "How'd you know about that?" she demanded. He was the one person she didn't want to know.

He shrugged. "Guys talk in the locker room."

Clary took a step closer to Jace but then stopped herself. She found that she wanted to come up with some excuse. She wanted to tell him it wasn't true. But it was, and there was no excuse just the matter of fact. So, Clary just ran a hand through her hair. She shivered a little from the cold of the night.

"Right," she said not knowing what else to say. "I probably should've figured that." She started to turn again but then immediately turned back to Jace. She took a few quick steps back over to him. "What do you think of him?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Of who? Sebastian?" Clary nodded. Jace thought for a moment. Clary was close enough to him that she could smell him: mangos and soap. She supposed some things never change because that was what he always smelled like. When Jace finally replied to the question, he met Clary's eye. "I guess if I'm being honest, I think you're too good for him."

"As opposed to being good enough for who?"

Jace smiled a little, clearly knowing what Clary was alluding to now. But instead of giving her the answer, he just shook his head. "Nobody, I suppose."

Confused, Clary didn't have anything else to say. And when she didn't speak for another few moments, Jace started to back away.

"I'll see you later, Fairchild," he called.

Just as his figure was becoming a silhouette, Clary shouted back to him. "This doesn't mean that we're friends by the way." Jace turned to her raising an eyebrow. "This little talk, conversation, whatever. It doesn't mean that everything is fine between us or that we're friends. I just wanted to make that clear."

"Good to know." The golden-boy grinned. "Just means I have to work a little bit harder."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review. Love y'all.**

CLARY'S POV

Another week of school passed and, to Clary's surprise, she didn't see Jace once. Well, she _saw _Jace but only from a distance and in passing. Will was trying to act normal but he was off ever since the football game. Maia tried speaking with her a few more times and the girls were now in a friendly state of greeting one another every morning at the beginning of class. Usually, the conversation didn't last longer than that. Isabelle and Magnus continued eating lunch with her and Simon. It was... nice, actually. Clary knew she needed to stop lying to herself, so she admitted that it was nice.

Now, it was Friday again and Clary had the date she'd been dreading for the past week. Her date with Sebastian. She decided then that she was going to let him down gently. He was one of her closest friends and despite the fact that she'd said yes initially, she didn't want to mess up what they had now. Besides, she was rather sure that they wouldn't work on a romantic level.

The time for the date was nearing and Clary was biting her nail. She was... nervous. Probably because she already knew it wasn't going to work out. And probably because she'd never been on a date before. Her heart was pounding pretty hard when she decided to pick up her phone and open snapchat. Snapchat because it wasn't as big a deal as regular text. So then maybe she _should _use regular text...

"Agh!" Clary nearly pounded her head into her hands and decided to just do it already. Today was the perfect excuse and if she didn't now then she knew she never would.

_I'm going on a date...  
And I need help...  
Wanna come_ _over? _

The response came within a few minutes and a smile grew on Clary's face. This would be fine. Everything would be perfectly fine.

Twenty minutes or so later, the doorbell rang. Jocelyn wasn't home and it was just Clary. She answered it and smiled shyly to Isabelle Lightwood. The other girl entered and glanced around, probably to see what had changed. It took a few moments before either of them spoke.

"So, a date huh?"

Clary chuckled. "Yeah, with Sebastian Verlac." Isabelle's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Don't say anything. He asked me out at the football game and honestly, I think I said yes just to spite Will. But I'm going out with him to prove that we're just friends. Because we are."

Isabelle nodded. "I see, well then let's get started. You still an anti-makeup kind of girl?"

"Duh."

"That's changing tonight." Izzy took Clary's hand and led her through the house as if it was her own. Once upon a time, it practically had been. "Let's get you dressed and then I can explain proper date etiquette to you. Because knowing you, Clare, you're probably a date virgin." She glanced back at Clary. "You are a date virgin, aren't you?"

"Well..."

"I'm right."

The two spent the next couple of hours in Clary's room. It really didn't take too long for her to get dressed, but Isabelle tried too hard when showing her how to put on proper eyeliner and eyeshadow and they ended up messing up her face. Bad. They both laughed and it really felt like the old times. Moments like these in her room with Izzy, nights like the one she had with Jace- those were the old times.

"Alec would've loved to be here to see this," Isabelle said softly as they managed to wipe all the unnecessary and screwed up makeup off Clary's face.

"Why's that?" Clary picked up the mascara wand. Just because she didn't like to put on makeup didn't mean she had no clue how.

"You were like the little sister he always wanted." Clary gaped at the other girl's words with sympathy but Isabelle just laughed. "No, I'm serious and it's not a bad thing. I'm his little sister and he loves me so much, but he was always way more protective over you. Probably because of tiny you are. I could take care of myself when I was a kid, you... needed some extra help." Clary lightly slapped her and she laughed again. "I'm just saying that he would've wanted to see you grow up."

"Why do you keep talking in past tense? It's not like he's dead."

"Because..." Isabelle lied back on Clary's bed. Her black hair fanned out all around her. "I don't know what he's thinking anymore. He's been really distant lately. Probably because of the consolidation. He's got a class with Jace, that doesn't help."

"Maybe I should try talking to him," Clary joked, but Isabelle jolted up.

"Would you?" She asked excitedly. "That might actually be like a slap in the face to him. It'd be great."

"I don't know." Clary shook her head. "Honestly, I've had a hard enough time dealing with this all myself. I almost didn't want to text you and invite you over here."

"Yeah, that's basically what Simon said."

"Huh?"

"Simon. We have science together and we were put in a group. We got to talking and he confessed to missing being friends but he said that he didn't know what you were thinking. I mean, you weren't the friendliest when Magnus and I sat down at your table the first few times during lunch. All I've wanted is to be friends again. I've missed you and Simon."

"And Maia and Jordan?" Clary added.

"Sure. I've missed you all. It feels like my only friends the past couple of years have been Magnus and Alec. And Alec doesn't really count..."

Clary turned to Isabelle and she felt sad. She hadn't realized how hard it might've been for the rest of them over the years. She figured that Isabelle would've been friends with everyone. She had always been so outgoing and charismatic. This was nearly out of character.

"Only Magnus? I just kind of thought you'd have a million friends."

She shrugged. "I talk to people in class but never out of school events. I have practically everyone on social media and a model account on Instagram that's done pretty well." Clary chuckled. "So you might say that I'm well known. I'm well acquainted. Magnus and Alec are my only _friends _though."

"I've got tons of friends," Clary murmured. "I mean, Simon is my absolute best friend and the only person I really talk to. But I go out in little groups or big groups. To parties and school events. Nothing like what I used to have." The whole thing was soft and thoughtful, but Isabelle heard it. She reached over and squeezed Clary's hand.

"We never should've stopped talking."

"It was inevitable, I think." Clary pulled her hand back and fidgeted with a ring on her finger. "In middle school, we all knew that the split was happening but we all denied it. I think because we tried to pretend everything was going to be okay, no one ended up making the effort so that it actually would be okay."

"That was pretty crappy of us," Isabelle joked.

"Listen Iz, I'm really sorry," Clary said. "The past couple of weeks I've been in this weird funk and I know I've been being an ass, but it's just kind of hard to process. I don't think I wanted to admit to myself how much I've actually really missed you guys."

Isabelle nodded. "I get it. Everything's been so insane."

Clary chewed on her lip, thinking. Then, she moved over to sit beside Isabelle. "Now, I'm not usually one for putting labels on my relationships." The smile on her face turned goofy. "But what would you say to being friends?"

Isabelle's smile matched Clary's. "I would like that."

* * *

SIMON'S POV

Simon was sitting on his couch, watching a movie. He knew what Clary was up to right now. She was on a date. With Sebastian Verlac, no less. It was a bad idea. He knew it, she knew it, Will knew it. Not just because they were close friends but because Seb was known for dating a lot of different girls. And the reputation he had attached to his dating habits was negative in all aspects.

Nonetheless, Simon wasn't going to try and stop his best friend from doing anything. He knew what she was thinking and he didn't fear that she would get herself into any sort of messy situation. He was a little concerned, though, for what would happen when Jace found out that Clary was going on a date with someone.

He'd been speaking to the boy lately and it turned out that Jace was still a good guy. He had explained to Simon the whole Alec situation and while Simon was still upset that Jace had any part in it at all, he felt sorry for him because the worst of it wasn't his fault and Alec didn't even know that. Neither did Isabelle or Magnus apparently.

On top of all that, it turned out that Jace already was in cahoots with Jordan and Maia. The three had already begun attempts to get their big ol' group back together. At least, Simon figured, that would make this all a little bit easier. Although, Simon didn't really know how to be friendly with Maia anymore. He just felt awkward. He had never told Clary, but a big reason that he and Maia had a falling out Freshman year was because she confessed to having a crush on Simon and he didn't return it. Sure, it had been years. But he still felt bad.

The front door opened and, expecting his older sister or his mom, Simon didn't turn to it. It was only when Clary stepped in front of the tv that Simon paused his movie and turned his attention to her.

"Something happened," Clary started and she looked as though she was going to confess to kidnapping someone or something.

Simon stood up. His thoughts of 'something' immediately went to Sebastian doing 'something' he shouldn't have. "What?"

"Nothing bad." Clary put her hands up to calm him down. "Well, actually that depends on how you look at it... You are probably going to think of it as bad. Will is probably going to think of it as bad. Isabelle is probably going to be happy for-"

"Clary," Simon cut her off by putting his hands on her shoulders. "What happened."

"ThedatewentreallywellandwhenheaskedmeoutagainIsaidyes." The entire thing was one word but Simon got it. After knowing Clary his entire life, he got it.

"You're going out with him again!" Simon exclaimed. "You said that this date was going to be a one-time thing!"

"That's what I thought." Clary began walking back and forth as she rapidly explained. "But the thing is is that Seb was way more a gentleman than I thought he was going to be and since we've already been friends for so long it wasn't even that awkward. We get along so well and by the end, I just figured what's stopping me from dating him for real? Will? Jace? I'm my own person. I can date if I want to date and I think I might want to date Seb."

"'Might' is the keyword there Fairchild." Simon put his hands on her shoulders in order to stop the pacing. "Please, just take it slow. I trust that you know what you're doing, but it's Sebastian we're talking about and I don't want you to do anything you might regret."

"I know." Clary rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I know. Listen, I gotta go home. I just wanted to tell you this. I'll talk to you later, okay Simon?"

"Yeah, yeah." As Clary reached the door, Simon stopped her. "One thing though. Did you guys kiss?"

Clary grimaced. "No. We almost did but it was our first date. _My _first date. I didn't want to just yet."

"Does he know that he'll be your first kiss?"

"No." Clary grinned. "Because he won't be." And she continued towards the door.

Simon sighed. "Fifth grade doesn't count!" He called out just as she closed the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

CLARY'S POV

Clary shifted the weight of her feet a few times. She looked down at the cups of Starbucks coffee and the bag of cookies in her hands and hesitated. Then, she finally got the courage and rang the doorbell with her knuckles since she couldn't really move her fingers. A few moments passed by and with every second, Clary found herself desperately wanting to turn around and leave. But then the door opened, and she was faced with the fate she'd brought upon herself.

"Hi," Clary said and just from that one word she felt so stupid. _Hi?_ Was that really the best she could do?

Alec Lightwood leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. He eyed the drinks and cookies Clary was holding before bringing his gaze up to meet her eye. "What are you doing here?"

Clary raised her hands. "I brought coffee."

"I can see that. But why?"

Clary nodded towards the house. "Can I come in?" When Alec nodded and stepped to the side, Clary entered. She walked through the house expertly from her cognitive map and years of previous practice playing hide-and-go-seek and tag inside. She set down her things on the coffee table in the living room and then turned to Alec. "I thought we could... hang out."

"Hang out?" Alec seemed just as skeptical about this as Clary felt. She didn't know what she was doing. It was Tuesday afternoon and Clary had been thinking about this since her talk with Isabelle. It had taken her a few days to work up the courage to actually seek out Alec. But now that she was here, she was happy she was.

"Why not?" Clary shrugged. "I figured that I bonded with Isabelle the other day and things have felt alright with Maia and Magnus, and I..." Clary stopped herself. "I really miss ya, Alec. I used to have three brothers, I'm down to one. Be my brother again?"

Alec took a few steps forward, his gaze on the ground. "I heard you didn't want this consolidation to happen. I heard you've been just as hesitant as I have."

"Isabelle?"

"She's really not afraid to tell me what she thinks straight out." Alec chuckled a little. "So, then what's changed?"

Clary shook her head. "I don't really know. I- I've just been having these talks with people lately. People like Isabelle and-" She stopped herself before she said Jace. "I guess my walls have started breaking down."

"Well, if it means anything at all, I missed you too," Alec admitted. He walked past Clary and sat down on the couch. "I would be honored to be your brother again."

Smiling, Clary sat down beside Alec. "Really?"

"Really. On one condition."

A little suspicious, Clary narrowed her eyes. "What condition?"

"I get to interrogate Sebastian Verlac before your next date with him."

Clary considered this, and then she decided that it was one-hundred percent worth it. "Deal. Now, I'm only missing one more brother and I'm fairly certain it'll be pretty easy to get him back."

"Who's that?"

"Magnus, of course." Clary smiled, thinking about the fact that she was so quickly reconnecting with all of her friends now that she was allowing herself too. It was... strange. It was nice

"Not Jace?" Alec wondered, and the smile fell from Clary's face.

"I think we all know that Jace was never one of my brothers," Clary said, "but I'm surprised that you said his name just now."

"You know?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I know."

"Well." Alec grabbed one of the cups that Clary had brought off the coffee table and took a sip. He stayed quiet for another moment longer. "How about we watch _Napolean Dynamite_ and order some Chinese?"

Clary couldn't stop the grin on her face. "I think that sounds like a perfect idea. You find it on tv, and I'll order."

Alec nodded. "Deal."

* * *

SIMON'S POV

"I can't believe how different your house looks," Isabelle said as she entered Simon's house.

Simon looked around himself. He supposed that his mom had gotten really interested in interior design last year. "Yeah, honestly, I miss the old couch. This one is too soft." As he said it, Simon sat down on the couch.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow at him, then she dropped her bag on the ground and sat beside Simon. She wiggled and bounced on the couch a little. "Hmm, it is strangely soft."

"I know right!"

Isabelle laughed and shook her head at him. "Alright, we should get to work." She pulled out her folder and textbook and a few pencils. Setting everything down on the coffee table, she opened up the folder and pulled out the papers they would need.

The two began discussing the project and the math involved and all of that sort of stuff. It was about an hour later when they had fallen into a comfortable work silence, that Simon's stomach growled a bit. Isabelle looked sideways at him and he grinned sheepishly.

"I don't think I've had anything to eat since breakfast." He stood up and started toward the kitchen. "You want anything?"

"PB and J?" Isabelle called back.

Simon looked at her to find that she was resting her chin on the back of the couch and staring at him. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight. It reminded him of when they were kids.

"How many?"

"As many as you have ingredients for."

"Now I know why I never seemed to have food in the house as a kid," Simon said. He collected the peanut butter, the jelly, and the bread and set it down on the counter. "You ate all of it."

"Hey! I resent that," Isabelle called back. "Jordan and Jace ate most of it too."

Simon grinned as he pulled out a knife and start lathering the slices of bread with peanut butter. "Jordan could've eaten enough food to feed an army and not gained a single pound. His metabolism astounds me to this day."

"It was never as amazing as Clary's," Isabelle pointed out. "I once saw her eat a whole chocolate cake all by herself, and I think she actually _lost _weight after."

"I resent people who can eat anything and not gain weight." Simon shook his head.

"Me too," said Isabelle. She chuckled. She got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen table. Sitting down at it, she watched Simon piece the numerous sandwiches together and stack them up on a plate.

Grabbing one of said sandwiches, Isabelle turned her gaze to the window. It was getting dark out now; the sun was nearly fully set. This window was directed toward Clary's house. From it, someone could see her front porch perfectly. Simon knew that she had gone over to the Lightwood's earlier, just after Isabelle had come to Simon's, in fact. She wouldn't be home yet.

"Do you and Clary still use morse code?" Isabelle asked rather randomly.

Simon furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to make more sandwiches. "No, we haven't in a while. I'm surprised you remember that we used to do that. I even forgot about it."

"Well, you two would always be blinking or tapping secret messages to each other when we were hanging out as a group," she said. "It got to the point that Jace and I tried to learn morse code so we could understand what you two were saying."

Simon laughed. Out of bread, he grabbed some napkins and sat down across from Isabelle. "And did you succeed?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. We once thought we understood you but the message made no sense. It was something like 'yellow, moon' then you replied with 'fish.' I don't know if that's right though. It was when we were like ten."

"No, that's probably pretty accurate," Simon said. He picked up a sandwich. "Not only did Clary and I communicate using morse code, but we also had our own secret code. So, yellow would've meant Jace. Moon would've meant night. Fish would've meant kiss. This all translates to, Jace was spending the night at Clary's, and I was mocking her saying they were going to kiss. You know because she liked him."

"You know, I'm awfully offended that she never told me she liked him."

Simon shrugged. "I only knew because I stole her diary one time. She didn't want to tell anyone. As I assume Jace didn't want to tell anyone that he liked Clary. Nobody wants to admit they have a crush on one of their best friends."

"Can you imagine if they had dated?" Isabelle was onto her second sandwich now. "They could've kept us connected. Clary would've talked some sense into Jace before he pulled that stupid prank and outed Alec."

"You know, he never actually outed him," Simon said real quietly. Isabelle met his eye, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"I heard the story from Maia who heard the story from Jordan who was told what happened by Jace." This was a lie. Jace had told Simon directly what had happened, but Isabelle didn't need to know this. "He didn't out Alec. It had been the captain of the football team. It was supposed to be a stupid joke, but the captain didn't know it was true. And Jace didn't know he was going to say that either. If he had, he would've stopped it."

Isabelle didn't seem to know what to say. She just sat there looking confused. Eventually, she spoke. "How do you even know that that's true."

"I don't, but I have to believe that Jace isn't the type of person to do that to his best friend. We grew up with him. We know what kind of guy he is."

"No, we used to know what kind of guy is. Now he's all over the place." Isabelle leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed over her shoulder. She looked deep in thought and still a little confused.

"I don't know," Simon said as he grabbed another sandwich. "I just figured I should tell you what I heard."

"Doesn't change anything." Izzy turned away from Simon with a pensive look. "Even if that was true, I don't think Alec would ever believe it."

"What if we had proof?"

Isabelle looked at Simon with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Simon shrugged, trying to keep his cool. He'd talked about this with Jace, and they wondered if they could get the captain of the football team from two years ago to vouch for him. Sure, he was four hours away at some college, but there was always the phone.

"What if we got in touch with the old captain? The guy who _actually _outed Alec." Simon leaned forward towards Isabelle. "Do you think Alec could find it in his heart to forgive Jace if we had the proof?"

Izzy shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not Alec, I can't speak for him." Not picking up another sandwich, Isabelle stood. "We should probably get back to our work."

Slowly and solemnly, Simon followed. "Yeah, probably."


	12. Chapter 12

**I really like this chapter and I hope you guys do too. Please review!**

JACE'S POV

_Where are you?_

Jace rolled his eyes at the text. It was 11:30 on Friday. He was out. To be exact, he was at a party.

_From Jace:  
Out_

_From Will:  
Hmm, very specific  
Stop being a dick  
Get over yourself  
You've been "mourning" all week_

Jace scoffed. Mourning? Mourning over what? He was perfectly fine. Going to parties was who he was. It was his normal life. He didn't know why Will was making such a big deal about it.

_From Jace:  
What are you talking about?_

Instead of getting a text back though, Jace's phone began to ring. He rolled his eyes but stepped into the backyard where it was quieter and less crowded to answer. The people outside weren't as drunk as the people inside. There was a small bonfire going, about four people sitting around it.

"What?" Jace asked when he hit accept.

"You're so nice to your cousin." When Jace said nothing, Will continued. "I only told you that Clary was going out on a second date with Sebastian because I didn't want you to find out when it started to go through the grapevine at school. I wouldn't have told you if I knew you would shut me out afterward."

"I'm not upset about Clary going on a little date," Jace scoffed. But it was a lie. He hadn't liked the idea from the start, but at least a first date was only a first date. With a first date, there was a high possibility of there never being a second one. But a second date more often than not led to a third one. Then a fourth. And a fifth... Great, now he was thinking about it again.

"Really? Then what's got you acting all melodramatic this week?"

"I'm not-"

"The more you deny it, the more pathetic I think you are."

Jace sighed. "You're an ass, you know."

"I believe you've been telling me that quite often lately. So yes, I do know." Will paused for a moment. "Just answer me honestly Jace, did you ever really get over Clary?"

"Probably not." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know anymore. I talked to her last week. It was a really good talk. Nice and honest. Then she told me that it didn't mean we're friends. That stung."

"Of course it did. Come on, Jace. Why don't you just head back home and go to sleep? I know you don't sleep. You're always out to who-knows-where."

"It's nowhere bad."

"Sure. Now, go home."

"Fine, fine. I'm going home." Without saying bye, Jace hung up the phone.

Deciding he didn't want to walk back through the party, he just hopped the fence and headed for his bike. Jace went straight home. Although the temptation was there, he didn't go to the park or to Will's house or anyone else's house for that matter. He arrived at home, parked his bike, and then spent a little while sitting on the porch steps.

Jace lived in a nicer neighborhood. His old school had been known as the "rich" school which was ironic considering that the whole reason for the consolidation was budget problems. Down the street lived the Lightwoods in a house as equally big as Jace's, and a few streets over lived Magnus. Will lived behind him; he had actually lived _with _Jace's family for a short while when his family had first moved there, but eventually, the house behind them opened up and that was where Will had since resided. Every Halloween of his childhood his friend group had gone trick or treating in this neighborhood. They had all the full-sized candy bars, after all.

Tonight, the air was warm and the moon was out. Jace groaned and leaned his back against the wall. He felt sick. And not because he'd been drinking at the party. He'd only had one or two drinks. He wouldn't have driven home if he didn't trust himself. Feeling something churning in his stomach, Jace leaned to the side a little. This ended up being the right decision because just moments later he hurled chunks all over the walkway.

"That," said Jace into the night air, "had better just be the alcohol talking."

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Monday morning, Clary sat in first period. She spent the entire period sketching in the notebook that she was supposed to be taking notes in. When the bell rang and Clary hardly even noticed, she was surprised. She started packing up her stuff immediately. Maia stood in front of her desk as the rest of the class hurried on to second period.

"I'll edit your essay if you edit mine," Maia offered.

Clary looked up, her eyebrows raised. Lately, she'd been warming up to Maia. In a strictly acquaintance way, that is. She finished grabbing all her things and stood up.

"Deal," Clary said, and the two started out of the class together. "I'll share the document with you tonight."

"Same." Maia swung the second strap of her backpack over her shoulder. "So, I heard you went on your second date with Sebastian Verlac this weekend."

"Ugh," Clary groaned. "Does everyone know about that?"

"What? Not a good date?"

"No, it was fine. Great, even. It's just..." Clary trailed off.

"It's just?" Maia wondered with a single eyebrow raised.

"It's just that I don't feel like it's everyone's business, that's all." Clary clutched the books in her arms a little tighter to her chest. "Not everybody needs to know about it."

Maia nodded but there was a little smirk playing at her lips. "I get that. Jordan and I hid the fact that we were dating from our friends for like the entire first month to keep them out of our hair."

"You know, I don't think I know how you and Jordan got together in the first place," Clary commented as the two stopped walking. This was the hall in which they would be parting ways.

"That's a story I'll have to save for another time. Got to hurry to class. See you later, Clary." And Maia started walking away.

Clary headed off towards her own class and it took her a few moments before she realized what had just happened. She had a conversation with Maia. A very normal conversation with Maia. As if they were friends. But they weren't friends. Just acquaintances. Crap, Clary knew her guard had been falling around Isabelle and Alec but now it was just... falling. This was a bad thing. Unless... it wasn't. It could be a good thing. Truthfully, she didn't know anymore.

Shaking the thought from her head, she walked into her next class and took her seat.

Later that day after lunch, Clary was in her class with Sebastian and Will. They were working in groups so, obviously, Clary was working with the two boys. There was tension in the air, though, and Clary knew why. Will in no way, shape, or form approved of Clary's dating Sebastian. Sebastian didn't know this nor did he need to know this because if he knew this then he would question why and that would lead to a whole mess of things.

As they (occasionally) did their work, the three talked. Now, they were discussing the football game from the previous Friday. Clary hadn't gone to it, but she knew that they lost, which was exactly what they were talking about.

"Hey, we were close," Sebastian was saying to Will. "We only lost by a few points, and if it hadn't been for Jace fumbling in the second half, we would've won."

"You can't be too harsh on Jace," Will countered. "He ended up getting really sick later that night. He told me that he'd started feeling symptoms during half time and then after this party he went to that night, he threw up."

Clary looked up from her paper at what Will said. Jace was sick?

"Oh, right," said Seb. "I saw that he wasn't in school today, but I didn't know why. That sucks, but I just hope he's better by the game this week."

"I'll be real with you, he's getting worse, not better."

Neither of the boys spoke again as they attempted to do some more of their work, but Clary couldn't focus on anything else. She furrowed her eyebrows and tapped her pencil against the desk.

"What's he sick with?" Clary asked. Sebastian and Will both looked up at her.

Will shrugged. "I don't know, the flu, I guess. He spent all of Saturday night throwing up."

"Fever?"

"Yeah, 101." Will continued his work, but Sebastian looked suspicious.

"Why so curious?" He asked.

Clary shook her head. "Just wondering if there's some virus going around," she said and she tried to return to her work. "Don't want to catch anything."

"Right," Sebastian said, "wouldn't want to catch anything."

* * *

After school, Clary canceled study plans with Simon and headed out. Her mom was staying in with Luke anyway, so Clary needed to get out. The two had just started dating and were still in that honeymoon phase. Disgusting...

With a drawstring bag on her back and her phone on Do Not Disturb, Clary got in her car and drove about fifteen minutes away. When she arrived at her destination, she nervously walked up the familiar pathway and to the front door. She anxiously looked around, worried that someone was going to see her and question what she was doing at the Herondale house.

Clary rang the doorbell without thinking too much about it. When the door opened, her eyebrows shot up in utter surprise at who answered it.

"Amatis?" Clary questioned.

The woman looked just as surprised as Clary was. "Clary? By the Angel, I haven't seen you since you could barely get to 'O' in the alphabet."

"Yeah," was all Clary could say. Then something occurred to her. "Does Luke know you're in town?"

"Yes," she said, "I only just got here yesterday, though, so we haven't really had time to get together."

"And what are you doing..." Clary motioned to the Herondale house, "here?"

"I started dating Stephen Herondale about a month ago." Amatis cleared her throat. "Now, what are _you _doing here?"

"Right!" Clary had completely forgotten her initial objective. "I'm here to see Jace."

"He's sick."

"That's why I'm here to see Jace."

"Well, then, by all means." Amatis stepped to the side and let Clary enter.

With just a smile to say goodbye, Clary continued on her way through the house. When she arrived at the closed door to Jace's room, she began second-guessing this whole plan. She'd decided to come here on a whim, after all. But, she did knock on the door, and a response came moments later.

"For the last time, Will, I am trying to sleep." Jace didn't sound like himself. He sounded like he'd just woken up and had a frog in his throat.

"Jace?" Clary called, and she opened the door a little bit. The boy in question was really just a lump of blankets in a bed in the corner of the room.

"Will, am I hallucinating or are you doing a really good Clary impression?" Jace started to roll over in his bed, still with the blankets covering his head.

"Actually, the answer is a hidden third choice: I am Clary."

Jace abruptly stopped moving and pulled the blankets back from his face. Very slowly, he turned and looked over at the door where Clary was standing. When his gaze finally landed on her, he looked utterly shocked.

Clary closed the door behind her and crossed the room to the window. She opened up the blinds, letting some light into the dark room. Then, she removed her drawstring from her back and set it on the end of Jace's bed. She sat down next it and pushed his feet a little to the side to make more room for herself.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked. The question ended with a loud and long cough.

"I heard you were sick," Clary answered, and she said no more than that.

"So, you decided to come here and see for yourself?"

Clary didn't look at Jace, but she did shake her head. "I felt... bad."

"You felt bad?"

"I felt bad, okay? Because knowing that you spent the weekend sick out of your mind upset me." Clary sighed and grabbed the drawstring from beside her. She opened it up and began removing things. "So, I brought you all of your favorite things from when you would get sick when we were kids. Chicken noodle soup, a huge bag of starbursts, blue Gatorade, and cherry jello." When Clary finally looked over at Jace, he was smiling. He looked like he was dying, but his smile was reaching his eyes. "What?"

"I just can't believe that you remember all of that."

"Why wouldn't I?" Clary asked as she unscrewed the lid from the thermostat with the soup. "You had a really crappy immune system as a child."

"I got sick like three times!"

"And during every single one of these times, you would end up missing a full week of school because you're dying." Clary got up to hand the soup to Jace. When he took it, she set her hand against his forehead. He was burning. Clary walked back to the end of the bed and started getting some of the other stuff she'd brought. But she could feel him watching her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, why are you nursing me back to health right now?"

Clary looked over at him. He looked like hell, but her heart still flipped when she met his eye. "I told you. I felt bad."

"Yeah, but why?" Jace scooted forward on the bed. His legs were crossed in front of him, and now he was only a foot or so away. "Why'd it make you feel bad?"

Clary turned away from him feeling nervous. She shook her head. "I don't know. Nostalgia, I guess. I always took care of you when you were sick."

"But things changed."

Clary nodded. "A lot of things have changed..."

"Hey," Jace said and Clary turned back to him. "What's wrong?"

And for just a moment, Clary felt like she could tell him everything again. Like they'd never parted ways and he'd never become some unfamiliar jerk. For just a moment, she forgot that their friend group was in shambles. Instead of saying a word to Jace about how unsure she was about her life, Clary just grinned and looked down at her sketchbook.

"You're sick."

"Way to state the obvious."

Clary rolled her eyes. She turned so both her legs were on the bed and she was facing Jace. He raised an eyebrow at her and, in response, she raised her sketchbook to him.

"By the Angel," Jace whispered. He took the notebook from her.

"So, I think I've done a brown bear, a black bear, a polar bear, and now a panda bear."

"What kind of bear are you going to draw for me the next time I get sick?"

Clary shrugged. "I guess a sloth bear. But I think I'll just hope you don't get sick again. And if you do, maybe I'll just draw you a duck instead."

Jace gaped at her and whacked her with her own sketchbook. She laughed as she tried to dodge him. "One, that's just cruel. Two, it has to be a bear. It's a tradition."

"It's not like you even have proof of the other three drawings," Clary started but Jace furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Sure I do." He pointed at the wall behind her. "They're right there."

Clary turned around to find the three sketches in question taped above the desk. The first time Jace had gotten really sick, Clary had given him a drawing of a brown bear she'd previously done that she knew he liked. The next time he got sick, she decided the draw him a black bear. Thus, a tradition was born. It was kind of a crappy tradition, though, because it involved one of them falling ill.

In awe that Jace had actually kept all of the drawings, Clary got up and took her sketchbook back from Jace. She tore out the drawing of the panda, took a roll of tape from the desk, and taped the drawing up alongside the others. Then, Clary walked back over to the bed.

"Scoot over," she instructed Jace, and he did so. She laid down beside him. Staring up at the ceiling, Clary found that there was something else Jace had kept from their childhood in his room. Smiling, she looked sideways at him. "Did you memorize all the constellations?"

Jace shook his head. "I still don't believe you put those little glowing star stickers in the position of the real stars. So, no, I have not memorized the constellations, you liar."

"I am not a liar," Clary scoffed. "Those stars were perfectly replicated from the real sky. Here, look-" Clary pulled out her phone. When she turned it on, she saw that she had two messages from Sebastian and Simon. Choosing to ignore these messages, she opened up the search engine in her phone and pulled up an image of the constellations. "Okay, so the Ursa Major is right there." She showed Jace her phone and then pointed it out on his ceiling. "And so, that means that the Ursa Minor is right... wait a second. No, because that's the Lynx. So then that's... why is the Hercules right there?"

Jace started laughing. Clary whacked him on the arm. He started laughing a little bit harder but this quickly turned into a coughing fit. Clary sat up and dragged Jace up with her so he could breathe. When he stopped coughing, she rubbed his back.

"You good?"

"Perfectly fine," Jace replied.

"Good." Clary leaned forward and grabbed the bag of starbursts she'd brought along with the Gatorade. She handed the drink to Jace as she opened up the bag and lied back down. As she popped a red starburst into her mouth, Jace laid down beside her. "You ever wish there were some things you could change?"

"You're talking to me," he said, "of course I do. But what in the world do you wish that you could change?"

Clary turned her head to look at him and found that he had done the same. Their noses were about two inches apart, but this was a position they had commonly found themselves in in the old days.

"I would change our friend group splitting up into two different schools."

"That would change a lot."

"Well, that's sort of the point."

Clary could see Jace's eyes flickering back and forth between hers. "You know," he said, and his voice was a whisper but it hardly mattered since they were so close, "Freshman year, I got sick."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, and it was a few weeks after what happened with Alec, so I didn't have anyone to take care of me."

"Sad baby." Clary pouted at him. Jace stuck his tongue out at her and then proceeded to lick her nose. "Jace!"

Jace raised his eyebrows feigning innocence. "Yes?"

"I'm going to get sick now!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you have not been sick once in all the time I've known you."

Knowing he was right, Clary smiled. "So, since you got sick during Freshman year does this mean I have to make you another bear drawing?"

"It would be highly appreciated."

Clary just shook her head and rolled onto her back. "You should get some sleep, you're sick."

"If I go to sleep now then you'll leave," Jace said, but when Clary looked at him his eyes were already closed.

"How about I promise not to leave until after I'm sure you're out."

Jace raised his pinky, and when Clary wrapped her's around his, he smiled. "Deal."

So, Clary spent the next couple of hours lying in Jace's bed. Every fifteen or so minutes she would quietly whisper his name. When he hummed a response, she stayed put. Finally, he didn't do anything in response to her saying his name. Clary gently got out of bed and started collecting her things. Most of what she'd brought, she left for Jace. When she was ready to go, she stopped at his bed and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Then, she left.


End file.
